Live and Love
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Aveuglé d'une amère lassitude, Victor avait songé à définitivement raccrocher avec l'univers du patin. Tout ce qu'il cherchait, désirait, espérait, c'était de rattraper ce temps perdu à s'enfoncer dans sa solitude. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée dans sa vie de ce jeune inconnu. Victor/Yuuri - actuellement rated K mais peut évoluer si je poursuis cette fic.
1. Victor out of ice

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis totalement consciente d'avoir déjà deux autres fics sur le feu à finir, mais je voulais tout de même poster ça XD Je sais, je suis une mauvaise personne.**

 **En fait, il s'agit d'un modeste hommage à ma plus proche amie, celle qui m'a fait découvrir Yuri on Ice, donc voilà… Nastia, si tu passes par là, tu me mank' tro (rt si t trist). C'est rare que je sorte de mon fandom de prédilection mais là, je ne peux pas résister. Je suis une fan assez tardive de YoI donc j'ai un peu l'impression de me pointer après la bataille (ce qui constitue un parfait résumé de ma vie, soi-disant passant).**

 **Actuellement, cette fic est au stade de « One-Shot » mais vu que ma pote apprécie ce que j'en ai fait (oui, je me suis sentie obligée de lui faire lire en premium vu que c'est un cadeau que je lui fais, m'en voulez pas), on est pas à l'abri d'une suite. Tout dépendra de ma motivation.**

 **En fait, depuis mes exams, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidée de mon énergie (lol, j'suis comme Victor, j'ai perdu ma motivation…)**

 **De fait, pour les personnes qui lisent ceci et qui me connaissent déjà, je vous présente mes excuses pour mes retards sur le reste de mes travaux et, quant aux nouveaux que je ne connais pas, je vous salue et vous claque une bise sur les deux fesses ! (Entrée en matière délicate et raffinée, oui).**

 **Donc, en ce qui concerne cette fic/OS/jesaispasputain, c'est un peu de l'ordre du « l'animé mais intégralement tournée sur Victor » parce que, à part dans l'épisode où il a trouvé pertinent de briser le cœur de Yuuri et dans l'épisode 11, on a pas accès à ses pensées ! Or, moi, je VEUX comprendre ce mec ! Donc, j'invente. Voilà.**

 **J'espère que ce projet sera en accord avec l'animé et un tant soit peu plaisant à lire !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes zoziots !**

* * *

« Victor Nikiforov a dominé le programme libre ! Il remporte son cinquième Grand Prix et fait honneur à son statut de légende vivante en Russie. Le bruit courait qu'à vingt-sept ans, il prendrait sa retraite, mais sa brillante performance balaie ces rumeurs infondées ».

Victor cessa d'écouter le présentateur et se contenta d'afficher son habituel sourire parfait, arborant sa médaille comme le vainqueur qu'il était. Elle était en or, lui avait-on certifié – mais qu'en savait-il, après tout ? La médaille était aussi terne que les précédentes, éclaboussée par les lumières épileptiques de la salle. Victor n'y voyait strictement rien mais jouait le jeu en déposant ses lèvres sur son dû.

Différentes nuances de gris défilaient à toute allure devant ses yeux. Le but de la manœuvre était de donner l'impression de fête, d'éclater dans la rétine de chaque spectateur pour stimuler ses neurones et le rendre hystérique. Tout ceci était technique, bien sûr. Il devait y avoir de toutes les couleurs, sans doute. Quel dommage que Victor ne les vit pas.

 _Tant pis, je m'y suis fait_.

Le présentateur s'était leurré sur toute la ligne. Y a-t-il besoin de perdre pour mettre fin à sa carrière ? Ne pouvait-il pas partir en beauté, sur une ultime victoire ? Cette réputation de légende le bouffait plus que de raison. Il se sentait comme prisonnier de son succès, obligé à patiner encore et encore, sans but, alors que sa motivation était déjà morte depuis trop longtemps.

Vingt-sept ans ?

Etait-ce lié à une peur irrationnelle de la vieillesse ou juste à cause de sa tendance à papillonner à droite à gauche, il ne le sut pas, mais une chose était claire pour lui : sa vie avait perdu tout son sens à mesure que les années avaient défilées. Et avec, elle avait emporté la beauté, les couleurs, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Les couleurs…

Il jeta un regard en biais au bouquet de roses artificielles qu'il tenait en main. Bleues, n'est-ce pas ? Ses fleurs préférées… Même elles s'étaient éteintes malgré toute la force de leur splendeur.

Difficile de lutter contre ce sentiment d'échec. Victor aurait aimé autant que ses fans qu'une flèche d'inspiration ne le transperce de part en part, de quoi le faire tenir un an de plus sur la glace, mais cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il se forçait et c'en était trop. En homme d'honneur, il souhaitait arrêter également par respect pour le travail de ses concurrents et pour l'admiration de ses supporters. Même si la raison principale à ce choix était surtout égoïste, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Vingt-sept ans. C'était ça, son égoïste raison pour arrêter.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu en vingt-sept ans d'existence ? Sur qui puis-je me reposer ? Qui ai-je à aimer ? Sur quel pilier m'appuyer ?_

Victor apparaissait comme celui qui avait tout, mais il n'avait rien. Parce que la carrière d'un patineur était courte, parce que son succès le rendait méfiant vis-à-vis des gens qu'il côtoyait, parce qu'il était sans cesse enfermé dans une bulle formée par sa propre solitude. Ce serait plus intelligent et plus sain pour lui que d'arrêter maintenant. Il voulait se consacrer aux deux autres choses qu'il aimait : _Live and Love_.

Oublier de vivre et oublier d'aimer. C'était tout de même assez pathétique d'en arriver là.

Victor allait raccrocher. Son temps avait assez duré, il était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans motivation. Désormais, il devait réfléchir aux mots à employer pour expliquer cela à Yakov, son cher entraineur qui ne le laisserait certainement pas partir comme ça. En tout cas, pas un mot aux journalistes avant d'avoir convaincu son coach de sa décision, sinon quoi, les choses s'envenimeraient rapidement.

Peut-être devait-il inviter Yakov à diner pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions ? Ou lui faire un câlin juste avant – Yakov était faible face au câlin, c'était une bonne stratégie.

Après une bonne heure à sourire et à remercier tout le monde, les patineurs furent enfin remerciés et purent vaquer à leurs occupations. Pas que le sourire de Victor Nikiforov était fondamentalement faux, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se forçait un peu pour faire bonne figure, ce qui lui avait valu une désagréable crampe à la joue gauche. En attendant que Yakov ne lui fasse grâce de sa présence, il s'assit à part du mouvement avec une bouteille d'eau et massa sa joue endolorie en se traitant d'idiot.

Ce fut sans compter la voix cristalline, suave et mielleuse de Yuri Plisetsky qui explosa dans le couloir.

« Il est où, le vieux, bordel ?! »

Et un coup gratuit, un ! Il allait bien falloir dresser ce chat sauvage, un de ces jours. Quoique Victor disait ça alors même qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une stratégie pour convaincre Yakov de le laisser partir au gré du vent. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement bien placé pour faire la leçon au patineur Junior, et de toute façon, il laissait cette tâche à Yakov bien volontiers. Ce donneur de leçon ne se privait jamais d'une petite remontrance bien placée.

A défaut de répondre au jeune Russe qui le cherchait, Victor se mit à fantasmer sur ce que serait sa vie s'il était entraineur comme Yakov.

Donner des leçons, montrer l'exemple, reprendre, recommencer, motiver, féliciter. Un travail épuisant et certainement pas pour lui !

Il s'imagina en costume-cravate en train de donner un ultime conseil à Yuri avec une compétition. Irréaliste, comme rêve ! Déjà, il n'avait rien à faire en tant que coach – car on avait jamais entendu parler d'un coach qui lui-même n'avait pas de motivation –, puis Yuri ne l'écouterait de toute façon pas, ce qui risquait de lui faire perdre patience très rapidement. Victor n'était plus habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste.

Mais la tête fantasmée d'un Yuri sur les rotules en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par un Victor imaginaire particulièrement fringuant dans sa veste de professionnel acheva le Russe de lâcher un petit rire discret.

« C'était là que tu cachais, enfoiré ! T'aurais pu répondre, merde ! »

Instant de repos fini. Yuri était entré dans la place, emportant avec lui son lot de nuisance sonore (c'est-à-dire sa voix).

« Je réfléchissais ! Aie un peu de compassion pour moi, je suis fatigué comme jamais !

_ J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Le vieux Yakov te cherche partout alors bouge ton fessier, et plus vite que ça !

_ J'ai mal aux jambes ! Porte-moi ! gazouilla le champion en tendant les bras vers son compatriote.

_ T'as fumé, vieux croulant ? Tu te démerdes ! Achète-toi un treuil ou un fauteuil d'handicapé, mais viens pas m'emmerder avec tes idées bizarres ! »

Quel charmant garçon !

Lassé de son propre jeu, Victor se redressa sur ses deux jambes, s'attirant un « tss » de la part du plus jeune qui voyait bien que cette histoire de douleur était une invention insensée. Ils restèrent debout un instant, à se contempler dans le blanc des yeux – l'un possédant une soif de victoire insatiable et l'autre un éclat de candeur et d'abandon. Encore une fois, le jeunot tiqua de la langue et sembla se désintéresser du champion.

« Bouge, on doit y aller.

_ Ta chaussure droite est un peu enfoncée sur le devant, Yuri. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? C'était un cadeau de Georgi, pourtant ! Tu devrais en prendre un peu plus soin !

_ Ta gueule. J'ai juste tapé dans une porte ».

Victor fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ Un mec me saoulait, je lui ai montré qui était le patron, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire des caisses, je lui ai juste fait un peu peur.

_ C'est vraiment indigne de toi, Yuri, je suis très déçu ! Tu devrais être plus aimable avec les gens et te calmer, parce que… »

Dire que le plus jeune n'était pas intéressé par les remontrances de son aîné aurait été un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, il remit ses écouteurs pour masquer la voix insupportable qui trainait en vain derrière lui.

Ce putain de Japonais avait donné tout son cœur dans sa danse à la con et, pourtant, il s'était misérablement retrouvé à chialer seul dans les toilettes comme une mauvaise héroïne de _shoujo manga_. Ça le rendait malade de voir des gens nier ainsi leurs capacités pour ne se tourner que vers leurs erreurs. Yuri espérait ne plus jamais avoir le déplaisir de croiser le chemin de ce lâche incapable de tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Sa musique arriva à son terme.

« … un peu plus d'attention au reste du monde ! Je t'assure que tu vivras plus épanoui que… »

Un nerf craqua dans la tête de Yuri en se rendant compte que cet imbécile avait continué de parler pendant près de trois minutes dans le vide. Tu parles d'un quintuple champion du monde ! Une mère de famille, à la limite, aurait été un titre plus crédible pour cette diva prêchant la bonne conduite. Du coup, Yuri mis une autre chanson en ignorant superbement les paroles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments de son aîné.

« Ah bon sang ! Vous voilà, tous les deux ! s'agaça Yakov en marchant dans leur direction d'un pas énervé. Je commence à en avoir marre de vous voir disparaitre toutes les deux secondes ! Ça vous tuerait de vous tenir en place cinq minutes au lieu de papillonner comme des foutues abeilles ?! »

Encore des remontrances. Cette fois-ci, Yuri allait frapper autre chose qu'une simple cabine de chiotte.

« Vous avez de la chance que je m'occupe bien de vous ! Soyez-en un peu reconnaissant, nom de… ! »

Yakov ne finit pas sa phrase que, déjà, il reçut un énorme câlin de la part de son champion, sous le regard effaré et franchement dégoûté du jeune patineur russe – et accessoirement des quelques personnes trainant dans le coin. Quant au coach, comme prévu, il se tut et reçu en silence cette marque d'affection, touché au cœur, même s'il n'allait pas l'avouer à voix haute.

« Vous craignez grave, critiqua Yuri en tirant la langue.

_ Yakov…, murmura presque candidement le champion. On pourra parler ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as un truc important à me dire ? Si c'est le cas, fais-le maintenant, qu'on gagne du temps. Je te rappelle que, ce soir, on a le banquet de fin de saison à honorer. Vu l'heure à laquelle ça va terminer, je ne suis pas sûr d'être opérationnel pour t'écouter ».

Déçu, Victor gonfla les joues.

« C'est trop important pour qu'on en parle ici et maintenant. J'attendrai demain.

_ Bon… Comme tu veux, Vitya ».

Charmé de ce petit surnom affectueux, le patineur replongea dans les bras de son coach, sans recevoir aucune remarque de Yuri, pour une fois. En effet, ce dernier était un peu trop concentré à comprendre ce qui pouvait être si important aux yeux du grand Victor Nikiforov. A part le patin, ce vieux croulant n'avait pas grand-chose dans la vie à partager avec qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier une telle urgence ?

« Bien, on fera comme ça, dans ce cas, trancha l'entraineur. J'ai récupéré vos costumes, il faut qu'on les ramène à l'hôtel avant d'aller au banquet. De toute façon, vous allez bien devoir vous changer. Hors de question de vous afficher dans vos gilets de sport !

_ Je veux pas y aller, s'exprima le plus jeune avec mépris. Y aura que des gens coincés du cul, là-bas, je veux pas les voir. On va se faire chier comme jamais ».

Le coup qu'il se prit sur la tête fut mémorable.

La dispute tassée, ils se décidèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. En cette soirée d'hiver, le soleil avait eu vite fait de se coucher malgré qu'il ne fût pas plus de 19h à l'horloge. Un début de nuit inondait Sotchi au-dehors et, en voyant les gens enfiler doudounes et gros manteaux, Victor fut assez soulagé d'être encore à l'intérieur, malgré la pâle lumière des néons qui le forçait à garder les yeux baissés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pancarte promotionnelle de cet événement qui venait de se terminer, avisant les différents sponsors qui éclataient de partout avec leurs logos multicolores. Enfin… que Victor devinait multicolores puisqu'il n'y voyait rien. Même les motifs supposément rouges de son gilet lui parurent lointains, intouchable, inconsistants. Et ne parlons pas de Yuri dont les cheveux blonds délavés n'étaient rien d'autre que gris dans ses yeux.

Et parlant de Yuri, il pourrait servir d'argument au champion face à Yakov.

Les méninges se mirent à carburer.

 _Quelle idée de génie !_

Il se voyait bien dire à son entraineur que, vu son âge, il lui fallait mieux entrainer un nouveau surdoué plutôt que de s'occuper de deux champions en même temps. Sans oublier le reste de l'équipe russe qui planait dans leur ombre. Pauvre Yakov, il fallait penser à sa santé ! D'où la retraite anticipée de Victor Nikiforov ! Merveilleux ! Enfin un argument digne de ce nom pour faire plier le vieux bonhomme ! De fait, il fallait motiver Yuri à poursuivre son ascension. Son entrée en Sénior allait faire du bruit, sans aucun doute.

« Yuri ! appela le champion en se mettant à ses côtés pour lui parler tout en marchant. Revois ta suite de pas dans ton programme libre ».

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Le jeune patineur avait encore des progrès à faire et Victor savait bien quels défauts pointer du doigt pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Mais, bien entendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait au gamin, il n'eut droit à aucune considération.

« C'est bon, j'ai gagné. Tu me fatigues ».

Voilà. Typiquement LE défaut qui saoulait Victor. Yuri se reposait beaucoup trop sur ses acquis. En Junior, il avait pu se le permettre car ayant eu d'ores-et-déjà un niveau de Senior, mais maintenant qu'il rentrait dans la cour des grands, cela ne lui suffirait plus. Yakov allait avoir du boulot à faire avec cet imbécile.

« Hé, Yuri ! La politesse, tu connais ?! »

Encore plus agacé qu'avant – ce qui tenait officiellement de l'exploit –, l'entraineur interrompit leur marche pour reprendre son sermon, au plus grand désespoir du jeune patineur. Victor avisa sa mine énervée avec son petit sourire entendu habituel.

Yuri avait besoin d'être encadré, ça coulait de source. Cependant, ni Yakov ni lui n'avaient trouvé le bon moyen pour y arriver. Ce jeune délinquant fuyait toute forme d'autorité et détruisait le respect à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Que fallait-il pour le faire mûrir une bonne fois pour toute ? Victor songeait que sa première année en Sénior pourrait constituer l'élément moteur à son épanouissement. S'il gardait ce comportement puéril, il y avait fort à parier que Yuri se prendrait une branlée magistrale au Grand Prix. Pile la claque qu'il lui fallait pour apprendre de ses erreurs.

Victor fut coupé de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un regard s'enrouler autour de lui.

Sa popularité lui avait offert ce réflexe, mais l'habitude y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Être fixé de façon trop insistante se sent, c'est un peu comme si l'on essayait de vous mettre à nu, de vous cerner à partir de ce que vous laissez transparaitre. Quelqu'un était en train de l'analyser.

Un petit tour sur lui-même l'amena à remarquer ce charmant jeune homme aux traits asiatiques, qui posait immobile et silencieux à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Comme tout le monde ici, il était gris, les yeux gris, les habits gris, les cheveux noir et la peau blanche, mais le fixait avec une telle intensité que Victor comprit de suite qu'il devait s'agir d'un grand fan. Pas une petite minette qui dandinait de la fesse en le regardant parce qu'il était beau et qu'il bougeait bien, non, un fan profondément respectueux et sincère, quelqu'un qui avait dû être charmé par ses danses au point de ne rien oser dire en le voyant.

 _Il est mignon comme tout_.

Victor avait déjà rencontré des gens comme ça. Doublé à la timidité, ils étaient capables de ne même pas oser l'approcher, ce qui rendait le patineur russe un peu triste. Il ne se sentait au-dessus de personne et faisait de son mieux pour rester aimable et accessible, alors pourquoi hésiter ?

L'inconnu hoqueta en remarquant que son idole l'avait remarqué, confirmant les doutes de Victor : il était timide.

Encourageant, le Russe lui offrit un de ses sourires charmant, comme il savait si bien les faire, en lui déclamant d'une voix chantante :

« Tu veux une photo ? »

L'inconnu bloqua sur cette question comme si mille idées lui passaient par la tête, forçant Victor à insister pour ne pas le laisser repartir frustré.

« C'est d'accord ».

Et Victor ne comprit pas pourquoi, à cet instant, il perdit cette belle intensité qui avait fait le charme du regard de l'inconnu, une intensité grise mais belle malgré tout. C'était incompréhensible. Et surtout, ça n'avait aucun sens. Quand votre idole vous fait un sourire rien qu'à vous en vous proposant une photo en toute intimité, n'êtes-vous pas heureux au point de laisser échapper votre sourire et votre soulagement ? Ne vous précipitez-vous pas vers votre idole, téléphone en main, pour accéder à cet instant sublime ? N'êtes-vous pas comblé par la satisfaction d'un désir ?

Il se posa la question très sincèrement. Sincèrement parce que ce ne fut pas du tout le cas avec cet inconnu asiatique.

Le choc de tout à l'heure se mua en horreur – du moins, c'est à ça que son visage ressembla l'espace d'un instant – et le jeune homme se détourna immédiatement pour glisser vers la porte d'entrée, valise derrière lui.

Victor était déçu et intrigué. Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Laquelle ?

On lui avait toujours dit d'être aimable, de sourire et d'être aux petits soins avec ses fans. Chose avec laquelle il était complètement à l'aise et d'accord. Sa philosophie de vie consistait aussi à faire plaisir aux autres. N'avait-il pas fait plaisir à cet inconnu en lui proposant une photo ? En lui accordant une attention exclusive ? Pourquoi ce rejet ? Ce n'était même pas de la haine, qu'il avait reçu – il aurait alors pu croire s'être trompé sur les intentions de cet inconnu –, mais juste de la déception.

Pourquoi ? Une photo n'était pas assez ? Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Victor aurait pu lui donner de plus ?

« Katsuki ! Victor te propose une photo ! s'alarma le présentateur Morooka en le voyant partir.

_ Yuuri ! essaya à son tour un autre homme près d'eux ».

Yuuri ? Lui aussi se nommait Yuri ? Etonnante coïncidence.

Quelque chose échappait à Victor. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, il **voulait** comprendre ce qui avait cloché dans cette rencontre, ce qu'il avait fait de mal, lui qui prenait pourtant toujours grand soin de ses fans.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car l'un des deux hommes se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire gêné. Il avait le teint un peu mat, des cheveux longs et un menton très carré. Son visage trahissait sa douceur et son inquiétude, le catapultant d'emblée dans la catégorie 'personne sympathique' du répertoire interne de Victor.

« Ciao-Ciao, Victor. Félicitation pour votre victoire et… désolé pour Yuuri. Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il-vous-plait, beaucoup de choses le dépriment en ce moment. Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, mes excuses ! Je suis Celestino Cialdini, le coach de Yuuri Katsuki ».

A ces paroles, le Russe eut un léger mouvement de recul en comprenant enfin de quoi il en retournait.

 _Oh non… Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait, là… ?_

Yuuri Katsuki… C'était donc lui, le fameux patineur japonais étant arrivé dernier ? Victor avait vaguement entendu le présentateur annoncer quelque chose de ce genre-là, mais, sur le coup, il avait été occupé par sa propre victoire, de quoi lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Victor venait de traiter un de ses concurrents comme un simple fan. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu comme son égal, il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout court. Ce jeune homme avait fait des pieds et des mains pour participer au Grand Prix, s'était élevé au rang des six meilleurs du monde et… même avec ça, son idole ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Le Russe se dégoûtait.

Avec ce genre de comportement égocentrique, comment pouvait-il encore penser à remonter sur le devant de la scène ? Son succès lui était sans doute monté à la tête, preuve qu'il fallait y mettre un terme.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait jusqu'à la mort. Briser le cœur d'une personne qui, vraisemblablement, lui vouait un respect absolu, c'était juste la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite de sa vie. En fait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ouvrir le thorax de Yuuri, lui prendre son cœur et le piétiner dans la boue que cela aurait été pareil.

« Tss… Encore ce merdeux…, cracha Yuri dans sa langue maternelle pour que Celestino ne comprenne pas – et de toute façon, il était occupé à échanger des politesses et des respects avec Yakov ».

Victor fronça les sourcils devant cette exclamation et tourna son visage sévère vers l'enfant.

« Tu le connais ?

_ Non, mais je l'aime pas. Il est tout ce que je déteste ».

C'est-à-dire naturellement anxieux et humble, traduisit le plus âgé. Une personne normale et respectable en soi. Les personnes que Yuri détestaient devaient sans doute toutes être des gens bien.

« M'énerve, ce mec. La prochaine fois que je le croise, c'est dans la gueule que je vais lui foutre mon pied. Il va voler, j't'le dis ».

 _Le pied dans la… ?_

Victor comprit trop tard que l'individu que son compatriote avait bousculé avec coup de pied aux toilettes était ce jeune Yuuri, déjà brisé par sa défaite et maintenant doublement détruit à cause du manque de considération de son idole. Dans la catégorie 'pire journée', il devait certainement avoir battu son recors personnel.

Ce jeune Japonais avait l'air terriblement fragile pour son âge. Lui aussi devait avoir un cœur en verre, facile à briser. Chaque mauvais coup de cette journée devait l'avoir fissuré un peu plus. Peut-être même que ce Yuuri aussi avait perdu les couleurs de sa vie, sa motivation, son inspiration.

Ils étaient peut-être semblables dans leur misère.

Yuri continua de cracher sa haine au monde sans se soucier de si on l'écoutait, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Victor ne lui assène un coup de pied dans la tête. Vraiment. Devant tout le monde. Il avait levé sa jambe bien haut, comme il savait si bien le faire en tant que danseur, puis l'avait rebaissé brutalement en prenant la tête du jeunot comme cible d'arrivée. Bien entendu, Yuri tomba au sol, presque assommé, alors que Yakov perdait sa mâchoire inférieure. Des regards circonspects convergeaient vers eux, accompagnés d'un silence particulièrement pesant.

Même à distance, la rage de Yuri était palpable, mais Victor n'en avait pas peur. A vrai dire, le visage rouge de l'adolescent était plus comique qu'effrayant pour lui qui le côtoyait régulièrement dans cet état.

« Mais t'as fumé, vieux con ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, bordel !

_ Punition pour ton irrespect, Yurochka~ ! Que cela te serve de leçon à l'avenir !

_ M'appelle pas comme ça ! Y a que mon grand-père qui a le droit ! »

Mais Victor l'ignora superbement pour se diriger vers la sortie, pressé de rentrer à l'hôtel. La seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée allait être ce petit moment de détente au banquet. Pour en avoir fait déjà plein, Victor savait que tout allait être calme et relaxant, pile ce qui lui fallait pour redescendre de cet état d'énervement qu'il camouflait derrière son sourire.

Et vu l'état dans lequel était son concurrent japonais, il y avait peu de chance qu'il vienne se joindre à la fête, hélas. Au moins, cela permettrait à Victor de reposer son cœur.

Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

0*O*o*O*0

A peine entré dans l'immense salle grise, Victor était déjà la cible de nombreuses poignées de main et de félicitations. Il rendit chaque hommage avec humilité et joie, tout en prenant garde aux différentes questions qu'on lui posait. Evidemment, pleins de subtilité, les gens lui souhaitaient bon courage pour le Grand Prix de l'année suivante, sans savoir qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus jamais de Victor Nikiforov aux Grands Prix. Dans ces cas-là, le Russe faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sourire, malgré son embarras, et faisait la promotion du petit Yuri, nouveau venu parmi les Seniors. Manœuvre habile qui lui permettait de ne pas se prononcer sur son avenir tout en tournant l'attention vers le petit génie qui s'emmerdait royalement à l'autre bout de la salle, un cocktail entre les doigts et le téléphone dans l'autre main. Si Yakov le chopait, ça allait encore hurler à la mort… Surtout qu'en tant que grand gagnant des Juniors, Yuri avait déjà son petit prestige confortable sur lequel s'installer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop n'importe quoi. Quoique ses fans apprécieraient certainement beaucoup de le voir se lâcher un peu, pour une fois, lui qui était toujours si sérieux et sévère.

A bonne distance, Victor observait la salle quand il n'était pas happé par quelqu'un, cherchant des visages connus pour se sauver des questions trop pressantes. Celestino lui fit un grand sourire de loin avant de reprendre sa discussion. Evidemment, si Yuuri ne venait pas, son entraineur devait au moins faire bonne figure pour l'excuser. Quel homme sympathique, décidément, que ce Celestino !

« Victor ! »

Sauvé !

L'interpellé se tourna, tout sourire, vers son camarade suisse : le beau Christophe Giacometti. Emmitouflé dans son costume gris-souris, le blond était beau comme un cœur, en plus d'être ouvertement heureux de le voir. Lui aussi avait l'air de chercher de la compagnie pour fuir les innombrables questions d'avenir. Pour le Russe, il s'agissait de l'individu s'approchant le plus du titre « d'ami » parmi les patineurs. Ils avaient fait tellement de finales ensembles que la présence de l'autre était devenue normale. Passer du temps ensemble ne les dérangeait absolument pas.

Maintenant que Victor songeait à raccrocher pour s'occuper de ses deux L – _Live and Love_ , bien entendu –, il se demandait quelle place pouvait encore occuper Chris dans sa vie. En toute honnêteté, il ne se voyait pas couper les ponts avec un homme qui avait partagé son podium autant de fois. Le problème, c'était que Chris aussi s'attendait à le voir l'année suivante, donc impossible de lui parler de ses projets – encore inexistants, d'ailleurs –, au risque de perdre de son estime.

Il allait vite falloir que Victor se trouve quelque chose à faire, une excuse, quelque chose pour justifier son départ de la glace. Le souci, c'était que Yakov le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il ne puisse mentir sur sa santé ou sa famille. Et malheureusement, dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec Makkachin ne satisferait jamais le vieil entraineur russe, quand bien même c'était totalement vrai.

« Tu sais que tu es encore plus intouchable qu'un nuage après chaque Grand Prix ? minauda le Suisse. Impossible de te mettre la main dessus, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

_ Ohh ! Désolé, Chris ! Yakov me tient en laisse pour me faire saluer la terre entière, tu sais à quel point il est pointilleux sur ces choses-là !

_ Un point pour toi, mais je reste jaloux ».

Victor lâcha un rire franc devant la mine faussement déconfite de son camarade.

« Dis-moi, Victor… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta patineuse russe…

_ Mila ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Mila Babicheva, si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi ta camarade a fait installer des enceintes dans toute la salle ? »

Le Russe eut un sourire entendu et sirota son verre de Champagne du bout des lèvres.

« Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec une demoiselle du personnel et a promis de l'aider à installer du matériel pour la soirée.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'on va danser ? Normalement, les banquets ne se passent pas comme ça !

_ C'est une nouveauté de cette année. Les organisateurs se sont dit qu'installer un petit temps de danse pouvait être sympathique. Mila m'a surtout parlé de valses et de musiques douces.

_ Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on va être obligé de se trouver une partenaire pour faire bonne figure ? »

Victor n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Personnellement, j'ai assez dansé pour aujourd'hui, je vais rester à regarder les robes tourner. Il n'a jamais été dit que tout le monde devait se prendre au jeu. Dis-toi que c'est pour donner une ambiance un peu plus 'précieuse' au banquet.

_ Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas assez, évidemment, ironisa le Suisse ».

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Je t'inviterai, au pire, reprit Victor en riant joyeusement. Pourquoi devoir forcément inviter une demoiselle ? Je pense qu'on devrait bousculer les convenances de nos vieilles sociétés traditionnelles !

_ Serais-tu ivre, par hasard ?

_ Oh non ! Ce n'est que mon deuxième verre !

_ Ah oui… Sûr que par rapport à Yuuri…, marmonna le Suisse en jetant un regard inquiet à la salle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non, rien. Oublie. Je me fais un peu de souci pour un de mes amis, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour lui ! Et puis, on est venu là pour prendre du bon temps alors cessons de penser à ce qui ne va pas ! Je pense qu'on aurait dû s'organiser une anti-fête avec juste les patineurs et nos potes, dans une de nos chambres d'hôtel. On aurait pu boire sans se soucier d'être vu et ça aurait été bien plus drôle.

_ Le prochaine fois ? proposa Victor avec un faux sourire.

_ La prochaine fois, accepta Chris en lui serrant la main ».

Evidemment, le Russe n'avait pas précisé s'il ferait partie du groupe des patineurs ou de celui des potes pour la fameuse prochaine fois. Il allait garder encore un peu le secret, ne serait-ce que pour conserver la bonne humeur de son ami, qui avait l'air un peu frustré par ce banquet. Comme tous les ans, à vrai dire. Chris était quelqu'un de libre et de peu pudique, il avait besoin de se lâcher après des gros moments de pression. Alors devoir tenir une flute de Champagne dans une salle où les gens ne faisaient que bavarder en se tenant le dos droit, c'était plutôt 'chiant', comme le disait Yuri.

Pour une fois, Victor voulait bien lui donner raison. Il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de ses émotions et les choses étaient beaucoup trop plates dans cette salle grise.

Il manquait de la vie. Il manquait de la couleur. Il manquait de tout.

Même lorsque la musique démarra, vers 21h30, Victor n'en fut pas satisfait. Même s'il s'agissait de la sublime et indémodable valse numéro deux de Dmitri Shostakovich, génie de la musique, maestro des notes et de la splendeur, même si l'air était entrainant et reposant, Victor demeura frustré.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus la fatigue le gagnait et plus il se sentait mal.

Il voulait raccrocher le patin, sa vie n'avait plus de couleur, il avait blessé quelqu'un avec son comportement, il allait décevoir le monde entier, Makkachin lui manquait et il s'ennuyait ferme. Tout ceci créa en lui un malaise grandissant qui finit presque par venir à bout de son sourire. Voyant des femmes le regarder avec hésitation, il comprit qu'on ne tarderait plus à le réclamer sur la piste de danse pour une petite valse. Il simula donc un coup de fatigue pour pouvoir, d'une pierre deux coups, s'asseoir loin de la piste et perdre son sourire sans que cela soit suspect. Chris l'accompagna bien sûr, trop heureux d'y échapper aussi.

Quitte à danser, ils auraient tous deux aimés le faire avec quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Mais leur cœur… leur cœur était vide.

Victor était bien heureux d'avoir sa mèche pour cacher au moins la moitié de sa sale tête, tandis qu'il tapotait ses doigts contre ses genoux croisés. Il appuyait son bras à la table pour reposer son visage de l'autre main, fixant les danseurs avec un air mort. Si seulement il n'était pas aveugle… si seulement il pouvait retrouver une joie dans sa vie… si seulement il pouvait aimer… il pourrait alors enfin être en mesure de voir les jupons multicolores voler à chaque pas, les lèvres colorées sourire de bien-être, les iris pétiller d'amusement.

Mais non. Gris, gris, gris. Couleurs ternes et mortes. Le vide. La mort.

Et pile quand il se dit ça, tout changea.

Ce fut un peu rapide pour son cerveau qui tournait au ralenti, mais il capta bien l'éclat qui apparut dans les magnifiques yeux verts de Chris. On entendait toujours le gracieux Shostakovich à travers le brouhaha mais quelque chose d'inconvenant était malgré tout en train de se passer, de quoi créer une vague de murmures et stopper toute danse.

Toute danse sauf une.

Celle du responsable de ce changement d'ambiance.

« Yuuri~ ! gazouilla Chris pour lui-même alors que ses joues rosirent d'amusement ».

Le nommé remasterisait l'art de la valse à sa manière, mouvant ses superbes hanches comme si c'était elles qui créaient les sons de violon, ses jambes s'occupant d'imiter les percussions. Et, fait étonnant, les cuivres furent joués par sa tête et ses épaules, qu'il balançait dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique.

Son corps jouait la musique.

Victor regretta immédiatement de ne pas s'être renseigné sur le programme de son camarade. Sur la glace, ce devait être quelque chose de le voir danser, même avec des sauts ratés.

Les gens étaient outrés qu'on leur retire leur moment d'amusement à cause de cet ivrogne – car la bouteille de Veuve Clicquot à 160€ dans ses mains ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la raison de son emballement sur cette musique. En parlant de bouteille, Yuuri venait de décider que les verres, c'était pour les faibles, et se hâta donc de s'enfiler le Champagne directement dans le gosier, sous un sursaut d'horreur collectif.

Les gens attendaient sûrement que les vigiles ne se débarrassent de ce fou, mais c'était sans compter Mila qui, toujours près des platines, venait de s'accaparer la machinerie pour modifier la musique à son gré.

Considérons qu'à partir de là, tout était foutu.

L'étiquette, les bonne mœurs, tout ça, tout ça… Fini.

Avec une musique plus entrainante, plus rock, Yuuri était définitivement parti sur sa lancée, et malgré le rythme plus rapide de la musique, il parvenait encore à jouer de son corps pour l'accompagner. Dans son costume noir gênant, cravate en poche, il dansait avec sa bouteille de Champagne brut jusqu'à la vider. Chris perdit aussi le contrôle et se mit à bouger, un peu comme Mila à l'autre bout de la salle.

Détestant les imprévus, Yuri se dirigea vers son homologue japonais pour lui sortir ses quatre vérités, desserrant sa cravate en sentant qu'il allait gueuler fort.

« Eh, putain ! Tu vas arrêter de te donner en spectacle, branleur ?! Tu ressembles à rien, comme ça !

_ Plisetskyyyyy…, marmonna l'homme ivre. Le chaton russe est jalouuux ? »

Victor se couvrit la bouche, choqué. La mort subite arrivait.

« … Répète ce que tu viens de dire… ?

_ T'as qu'à faire mieux que moaaaa… si t'es si douéé… »

Autre chose à savoir sur Yuri : il était faible face à la provocation.

« T'as cru que j'avais peur de ton petit cul de trainée ?! explosa-t-il. Je suis le mec le plus souple de la Russie, enfoiré ! »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il tomba au sol en grand écart puis s'aida immédiatement de ses mains pour créer une impulsion sur le sol afin de remonter aussitôt. Pas mal, durent s'avouer certaines personnes avant de se rendre compte que cela continuait de dégénérer sous leurs yeux.

Pas du tout impressionné – ou trop bourré pour comprendre –, le Japonais ne se laissa pas démonter et entreprit une suite de pas avant de se dire que tournoyer sur sa tête était une bonne idée. Il mit donc ses jambes en grand-écart aussi et tourna au sol avant de finir sur une pose compliquée, jambes en l'air, le poids reposant sur une seule épaule.

Hors de lui, Yuri chorégraphia sans lâcher son rival des yeux, sautant dans des angles improbables pendant que la musique hurlait.

Victor avait sorti son téléphone pour immortaliser cette splendeur. Quant à Chris, il continuait de se déhancher en riant à gorge déployée, trop heureux d'avoir enfin de l'ambiance pour laisser filer cette occasion. De toute façon, sa réputation lui permettait quelques folies, qui collaient à merveille à son caractère. C'était acté pour tous qu'il croquait la vie à pleines dents.

Yuuri se débarrassa de sa veste et noua sa cravate autour de sa tête en riant comme un poivrot, continuant de bouger tel un démon. Il ne fatiguait pas, ce qui était assez incroyable, surtout qu'à côté, même cette boule de nerfs de Yuri Plisetsky fut forcée de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il resta bloqué au sol à regarder le Japonais se dandiner en rythme, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis, remis de son choc, il l'imita en jetant sa veste au nez de Yakov qui avait vainement tenté d'arrêter ce massacre. En chemise bleue, le Russe sauta de nouveau dans tous les sens, exécutant des pas précis et souples.

Victor saisit la nuance entre ces deux jeunes hommes.

Yuri incarnait la précision à merveille. Il réfléchissait à chaque pas, à l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur le public. On voyait dans son regard verdoyant qu'il calculait tout, qu'il anticipait, qu'il analysait même le jeu de son adversaire. Comme le ferait un génie. Cet adolescent tirait sa force de sa capacité à répondre aux attentes du public, à lui donner du spectacle quand il en réclamait, à ralentir le mouvement pour mieux l'éblouir ensuite. Son corps androgyne glissait dans les airs avec subtilité, émerveillait les yeux pourtant gênés de l'assemblée. Une fée.

Et Yuuri était l'exact opposé. Il ne pensait à rien, il ne calculait rien, il ne réfléchissait pas. Il lançait son corps dans l'inconnu, ne se concentrant que sur la musique pour garder un repère avec la réalité. C'était comme si, au fond de lui, il espérait se perdre dans la musique, fusionner aux notes pour échapper à ses tourments. Yuuri voulait devenir la musique, il voulait s'oublier à travers elle. Et c'était ça qui créait cette passion déchainée dans ses gestes, ce charisme délectable qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Il rendait visible l'invisible, il s'offrait comme réceptacle à la musique, comme si son modeste corps de mortel était à même de l'incarner. Yuuri s'offrait.

Ces deux danseurs avaient tous deux une force bien à eux et Victor comprit immédiatement à quel point chacun d'entre eux pouvait aller très loin, si tant est qu'ils apprenaient à tirer parti de leur force.

Elégance et subtilité d'un côté. Passion et oubli de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que Victor ne donnerait pas pour les voir s'affronter sur la glace… ?

Même cette tête brûlée de Yuri lui sembla aimable, pour une fois. Ses mèches blondes virevoltaient autour de lui tel un halo divin, tandis que Yuuri laissait son regard noisette se perdre dans les lumières des lustres. Sa cravate bleue pendait près de son visage rougit par l'effort et même ses lèvres prirent une teinte appréciable, un léger rose humide, comme une fleur saupoudrée par la rosée matinale.

Désirable.

Victor chassa cette pensée de sa tête tout en la trouvant amusante. Il avait beau être admirable, il n'empêche qu'il s'agissait d'un ivrogne. C'était assez ridicule de trouver appétissant ce type d'individus, surtout pour lui qui avait pu s'offrir le corps de personnes plus… comment dire…

Il aurait aimé dire 'digne' mais le terme lui sembla insultant pour ce pauvre Japonais qui devait sans doute avoir bu pour oublier sa peine. Et pour l'avoir quitté la dernière fois la tête haute, il devait avoir énormément de dignité.

Non, rien à faire, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire Katsuki. C'était la première fois que Victor était incapable de brosser le portrait de quelqu'un.

Il aurait bien volontiers continué cette réflexion mais, sans crier gare, Yuuri fit un petit signe du doigt très – trop – sensuel à Chris pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, invitation que celui-ci accepta sans réfléchir, laissant son Victor debout comme un idiot avec son téléphone. Le degré de dégénérescence de la soirée grimpa d'encore un niveau à partir de ce moment-là, puisque Yuuri trouva le moyen de retirer son pantalon et celui de Chris pour les jeter dans l'assistance. Un peu ridicule dans cette tenue, le Suisse ôta également sa chemise mais oublia sa cravate, ce qui motiva Yuuri à remettre la sienne en place, autour de son cou – ce qui n'était pas moins ridicule que de l'avoir autour de la tête –, puis il se permit de remettre sa chemise sur ses épaules – sans la fermer parce que faut pas déconner – car il devait avoir un peu froid.

Puis vint le tournoi international officieux de Pole-danse, composé de Yuuri et Chris, presque nus, qui grimpaient à tour de rôle sur la barre avec un regard trop sérieux pour être crédible. Victor nageait dans le bonheur, mitraillant la scène en riant de bon cœur tandis que Yuri peinait difficilement à se remettre de son effort.

« Mais il est… pas crevé… ce con… ? haleta-t-il, vaincu au sol ».

 _Il a une excellente stamina_ , félicita intérieurement Victor. _Meilleure que la mienne !_

Comment avait-il pu finir dernier avec tous ces atouts ? Quelle était la raison de sa défaite ? Quel avait été le frein à son ascension ? Victor ne comprenait pas. Manquait-il de confiance en lui lorsqu'il était sobre ? Avec le peu qu'il en avait vu, cette solution était possible, mais à vérifier. Dommage qu'il soit bloqué par des complexes. Ce jeune Japonais avait pourtant tout pour réussir, de la technique à la passion en passant par le charisme.

Le champion russe fixa le duo durant leur performance sur la barre. Yuuri en caleçon, Chris en slip, qui tournaient en coop' avec une maitrise totale. Que le Suisse sache faire de la Pole-danse n'étonnait pas beaucoup Victor, mais que Yuuri Katsuki en fasse de même était diablement plus incroyable. Où donc avait-il appris ça ?

Il y avait un peu trop de Champagne qui coulait. Yuuri et Chris s'échangeaient une bouteille et profitait de la belle couleur dorée de la boisson pour se créer un petit effet pendant qu'ils dansaient. C'était beau mais… quel gâchis !

Jugeant son corps suffisamment réchauffé par l'effort, Yuuri se débarrassa à nouveau de sa chemise avant de reprendre sa danse autour de la barre, soutenant le corps de Chris qui posait telle une diva, sûr de sa performance et de son charme. Victor se prit la chemise sur la tête alors qu'il photographiait la scène, ce qui était assez cocasse. Le vêtement présentait un mélange de sueur et de parfum masculin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur ce que ce concentré d'hormones produisait chez lui que, déjà, le spectacle de Pole-danse se finissait, laissant un Chris complètement refait et épanouit, qui continuait de bouger son joli fessier pour le plus grand plaisir de ces dames, alors que Yuuri marcha comme un déséquilibré vers sa précieuse chemise, que Victor tenait toujours dans ses mains.

 _Il vient vers moi. Il me regarde. Oh mon dieu ! Je fais quoi ?_

Yuuri choisit à sa place en remettant à la hâte sa chemise sur ses épaules, poitrine toujours visible malgré la cravate qui se baladait comme un électron libre sur sa peau, et en le tirant à son tour sur la piste.

Le Russe entendit vaguement un « oh non ! Pas Victor ! » mais préféra ignorer ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui. Son état d'excitation grandissait et se savoir au centre de l'attention du Japonais le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait toujours des excuses à faire à ce jeune homme, de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de partager sa joie ?

De fait, sous le regard consterné de l'assistance, le grand quintuple champion Victor Nikiforov rejoint la piste de danse pour accompagner le Japonais. Yuuri voulait s'attaquer à la crème de la crème ? Fort bien ! Victor le prenait comme un défi personnel ! Tant pis pour Yakov qui mimait l'étranglement avec ses bras, tant pis pour Yuri qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, tant pis pour tous ceux qui ne toléraient pas la direction que prenait cette soirée et qui comptaient au moins sur Victor pour relever le niveau, tant pis pour tout ça, il le voulait.

D'abord à une distance raisonnable, les deux danseurs s'affrontèrent comme il en avait été plus tôt avec Yuri Plisetsky, montrant à chacun l'étendue de leur souplesse et de leurs talents. Même bourré et incapable de marcher droit, Yuuri avait réussi à tenir l'intégralité de son poids sur une main avant de repartir sauter dans toute la pièce avec, visiblement, vingt secondes de décalage entre ce que son corps faisait et ce que son cerveau comprenait. C'était particulièrement drôle à regarder.

Victor n'était pas en reste avec ses sauts de gazelle, il donnait l'impression de voler comme une putain de colombe, ce qui agaçait deux fois plus Yuri Plisetsky.

Puis, sans crier gare, le danseur japonais attrapa la hanche de son idole pour le tirer contre lui dans un geste dominateur. Ladite idole vécut cette scène comme au ralenti. Déjà, il s'amusait beaucoup trop compte tenu de la situation et ne faisait aucun effort pour se calmer. Ensuite, se prendre au jeu avec un parfait inconnu ne lui était pas familier, lui qui mettait toujours une certaine distance avec les gens malgré l'affection qu'il vouait pour autrui. Puis, il fallait lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'excitant dans le fait d'être touché de cette manière par ce Katsuki qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sentait son parfum, ses mains bouillantes, son souffle contre sa nuque, son cœur contre son dos. C'était tellement tentant, tellement novateur pour lui qui avait eu la sensation d'étouffer ces derniers mois. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller et comprenait très bien dans quel état d'esprit Chris avait été quelques minutes auparavant. Le champion russe prit la décision de maintenir cette proximité en tournoyant entre les bras de ce jeune homme pour venir lui-même l'attraper, de face. Yuuri chancela un peu, car c'était la première fois ce soir que quelqu'un prenait les devants à sa place. Il avait provoqué Yuri, avait invité Chris, et se retrouvait maintenant à danser bassin contre bassin avec Victor. Celui-ci attrapa sa cuisse pour la mettre autour de sa hanche et se pencha en avant, pour que la tête de Yuuri ne soit qu'à deux centimètres du sol. Puis, sans le laisser tomber, il le remonta presque aussitôt pour le faire sauter en l'air, le rattrapant au vol.

Jolie performance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait essayer de danser en couple, tant pis si sa première fois était avec un homme. De toute façon, Yuuri était aussi charmant que léger.

Reprenant contenance, le Japonais lâcha un rire franc en attrapant les épaules de Victor pour se laisser porter dans les airs, puis reprit le rôle masculin le temps de quelques pas avant de le lui rendre, et vice-versa. Leur duo était fantastique – surtout aux yeux de Chris – car ils se fichaient éperdument des codes de danse qu'on connaissait. Une danse de couple se fait normalement entre un homme et une femme, et cette dernière est celle exécutant les pirouettes aériennes. Là, les rôles s'inversaient selon leurs envies, dans une symbiose parfaite.

Il y avait quelques regards dégoûtés et gênés dans la salle mais beaucoup se retenaient de rire devant cette scène hautement comique. Puis les deux hommes avaient l'air tellement heureux de danser ensemble qu'on ne pouvait pas leur retirer leur plaisir. Par contre, Yakov s'arrachait les cheveux.

Y avait des baffes qui se perdaient.

Beaucoup d'invités finirent par quitter la salle en voyant que la soirée était fichue, mais d'autres prenaient des photos pour pouvoir les montrer ultérieurement à leurs amis. Faut dire que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Mais même endurant comme personne, vint un moment où Yuuri Katsuki fut forcé de s'arrêter, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber. Victor en profita pour se reprendre également, un peu crevé de toute cette danse, notant intérieurement que le Japonais avait – à lui tout seul – épuisé Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti et Victor Nikiforov qui s'était pourtant relayés pour danser avec l'ivrogne. On ne parlait plus de stamina là, c'était de la sorcellerie !

Alors qu'il croyait en avoir fini avec cette superbe soirée, Victor eut l'immense surprise de retrouver le corps chaud de son partenaire de danse – auquel il manquait le pantalon – qui se mit à l'enlacer avec une affection non-feinte. A nouveau, cela fit son petit effet dans le cœur du Russe, qui adorait les embrassades euphoriques sans avoir toutefois quelqu'un d'autre que Makkachin pour ce faire. Yuri, débraillé, regardait cet honteux spectacle avec ce même regard mort qu'il avait eu pendant tout le reste de la soirée, choqué, affligé, humilié, tandis que Chris couvait Yuuri d'un regard tendre et amusé.

 _Je fais quoi, moi ?_

Allait-il devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour décoller le Japonais de son torse ? Ce serait dommage et assez malhonnête de sa part, il aimait bien cette sensation d'être le pilier de secours pour Yuuri. Celui-ci était tellement chou avec son sourire comblé et son air endormi – même s'il puait un peu trop l'alcool. Au moins, ses belles iris noisette brillaient comme jamais on en avait vu.

« Victor ! Viens donc voir nos bains chauds après ta saison ! »

Là, il écarta son visage de la poitrine battante du Russe pour lui lancer le regard le plus énamouré qui soit, et vint à bout de ses dernières barrières avec ceci :

« Si je gagne cette battle de danse… tu deviendras mon entraineur ? »

 _Quoi ?_

« Be my coach ! Victor ! »

A cette seconde précise, le Russe prit conscience que, depuis l'instant même où Yuuri l'avait tiré vers lui pour une danse endiablée rien qu'à deux, depuis cet instant où il s'était senti au cœur de son attention tout comme il se savait au centre de l'attention du jeune Japonais, depuis tout ce temps qui avait semblé une seconde tout comme une éternité, jamais les couleurs n'avaient autant enflammé les yeux de Victor.

La noisette des iris, le rouge des joues, le bleu de la cravate, l'or du Champagne.

Et ce regard plein d'espoir… cette lumière intense qui baignait les yeux de ce jeune inconnu acheva le cœur de Victor qui fondit enfin. Ce cœur de glace, vaincu par la lassitude, par la démotivation, par l'abandon, quitta instantanément sa prison gelée pour battre à tout rompre. Un rouge tendre balaya les joues du Russe alors qu'il sentait ses propres iris briller en réponse à leurs consœurs.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui le voulait plus que tout, qui chérissait son image, qui même inconscient se battait toujours pour attirer son attention, qui était capable le temps d'une danse de lui rendre les couleurs qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un coup de foudre.

* * *

 **Voilàààà !**

 **Ma première fic YoI ! /rougit comme une demeurée/**

 **Vu que l'animé marche beaucoup sur les non-dits, je me suis dit que c'était un déroulement crédible de l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu motiver autant Victor à ramener son joli fessier au Japon pour entrainer un illustre inconnu, après tout ? :P L'amûûûûr, c'est bôôôô !**

 **Bon, je me suis aussi beaucoup appuyée sur les couleurs parce que j'ai trouvé une vidéo sur Youtube qui montrait l'évolution de l'opening de YoI. Et bizarrement, tout était une affaire de couleurs ! En parcourant les forums et commentaires de vidéos, j'ai trouvé que beaucoup de gens pensaient également que cela avait un rapport avec la perte de motivation de Victor. Et, comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai bourré ce fait dans mon OS XD Parce que fuck la subtilité.**

 **Bon, je ne vais passer plus de temps à vous expliquer le pourquoi u comment, ça va vite vous saouler ! XD**

 **Je vous remercie donc de m'avoir lu !**

 **J'espère faire une suite le jour où ma propre motivation sera revenue ! Peut-être devrais-je aller me balader à un banquet et faire boire le premier asiat' qui me tombera dessus…**

 **Oh allez, je me tais !**

 **Biz' !**


	2. Victor out of mind

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis en roue libre avec mes fictions, en ce moment… J'ai l'impression d'être partie complètement en couille depuis mes exams ! Il va pourtant bien falloir que je reprenne mes fics, bon sang !**

 **En attendant, j'ai trouvé le moyen de poster ça. Je crois que le fait d'écrire pour quelqu'un me permet de tenir la tête hors de l'eau (pour combien de temps, cela dit ? Q.Q) Je vais faire des efforts, promis !**

 **Après, avec une fic comme Live and Love, vu que ça reprend l'animé, j'ai surtout l'impression que ça ne changera rien que je la continue ou pas, puisque dans l'absolu, on connais l'histoire XP. Du coup, réécrire un scénar' qui existe déjà, ça me donne surtout l'impression de faire un exercice d'écriture plutôt qu'une vraie fic comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire… Compliqué, comme situation.**

 **Oh et puis on s'en fout !**

 **Je vous réponds et on se lance !**

 **NarcisseYaourt :**

 **Excellent pseudo ! XD Je te remercie pour ta gentille review ! Franchement, on est d'accord toi et moi : cet animé est une mine à interprétations ! Du coup, je suis très contente que la mienne te convienne ! Le plus dur, je trouve, ça a été d'imaginer la partie banquet. Je veux dire… pour que ça ait l'air un peu crédible, tu vois ? Parce qu'en arriver là où ils en sont arrivés, c'est de l'art ! XD Cette bande de génie, bon sang ! Bref ! Merci mille fois ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi~ ! (Oh puis le corps de Yuuri qui danse la musique, mamamiiiia ! Si je prenais le temps de développer ça, on pourrait en faire un truc encore plus cool… fufufu… kofkof, je m'égare !)**

 **.silva :**

 **Merci pour le commentaire ! Je me demande encore quelle genre d'évolution je vais bien pouvoir faire. Tout me semble tellement… naturel dans l'animé que je me suis peut-être lancé un vrai défi avec cette fic. Victor a sa part de mystère qui me laisse dans un état mitigé quand j'écris sur lui ! Je manque de base, en fait, puisque son personnage est assez compliqué. Disons qu'il cache souvent son jeu, je trouve ! Enfin bon, je te remercie sincèrement ! Contente de t'avoir tapée dans l'œil !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Ohhh ! Ah que coucou, toi ! Ça me fait grave plaisir de te retrouver sur ce fandom ! Je me sens moins perdue ! (contrairement à Hetalia où j'ai l'impression de connaitre la majorité des lecteurs et auteurs, ne serait-ce que de nom, là je suis en terrain inconnu XD). Et oui, on est d'accord : Victor ne nous laisse pas souvent accéder à ses pensées ! D'où la difficulté du personnage, je trouve. En fait, je me rends compte en écrivant que je peux tout aussi bien en faire un agneau naïvement amoureux qu'un psychopathe prêt à faire le tour du monde pour son crush… Le personnage permet ces deux interprétations ! Qui sont pourtant extrêmes ! Ça veut bien dire que le personnage est ambigu ! Le mec, tu peux lui coller toutes les tiquette sur le front, y a toujours moyen de s'y retrouver avec l'animé ! En tout cas, je suis contente que mon travail t'ait plu ! Je pensais faire un truc tout con, mais finalement, le personnage de Victor me pose plus de problèmes que prévu… XD On garde confiance ! Puis j'ai d'autres fics à avancer, aussi… Tss… Je suis pas à jour, ça ne va pas ! Mais merci beaucoup, ma belle !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est moi ou il a l'air plus con que d'habitude ? »

Yuri venait de donner le ton, fixant Victor Nikiforov avec un air dégoûté.

Le quintuple champion du monde dansait sur la glace comme une fichue ballerine sous extasie, la gueule ignoblement souriante, virevoltant à en donner le tournis à ceux qui le regardaient. Avec sa petite combinaison moulante d'entrainement – c'est-à-dire un jogging et un T-shirt bleu sombre dégueulasse –, il ressemblait à un putain de dauphin à chaque fois qu'il bondissait d'un pied à l'autre.

Il était trop heureux pour que cela soit anodin. Quelque chose lui était arrivé après sa victoire au Grand Prix Sotchi.

Même Yakov le regardait comme si une troisième tête allait lui pousser. Mais après tout, tant qu'il restait concentré et qu'il réussissait ses sauts, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Quoique…

« Victor ! cria-t-il à travers la patinoire. Viens voir ici ! »

Coupé dans son élan, le champion russe rata son saut et s'explosa face contre terre tel une chiure d'oiseau sur un parebrise, provoquant un odieux rire de la part du jeune Plisetski.

« Yakov ! Tu m'as déconcentré, se plaint le champion en se laissant glisser à petit pas vers le bord, frottant son nez blessé.

_ Ecoute, Vitya ! Je suis très content de te voir heureux et impliqué, mais il va falloir te contenir un peu plus ! Tu pousses trop les limites de ton corps ! Tu sautes trop haut et trop loin, économise-toi davantage si tu ne veux pas finir claqué au championnat de mars !

_ Mais je maitrise mon programme sur le bout des doigts… Pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose de plus spectaculaire ?

_ Je te dis de te calmer ! Tu ne peux que gagner avec la qualité de ton programme et ta maitrise parfaite de tes sauts. Ne commence pas à tout foutre en l'air parce que tu te sens pousser des ailes !

_ Mais réfléchis, Yakov ! Si j'insérais cette fois encore tous mes quadruples dans mon programme, je pourrais battre à nouveau mon record ! Je l'ai fait une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ?

_ Non, non et non ! Je te dis de ne pas en faire trop ! La dernière fois, ta réception a failli te faire perdre l'équilibre ! Ecoute-moi, pour une fois, sale gosse ! »

Victor bouda en acceptant à contre-cœur. Il maitrisait le flip, le salchow, le boucle-piquée et tous les sauts possibles et imaginables, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? La qualité de son programme n'en serait que plus avérée ! Yakov, quand il le voulait, pouvait être insupportablement castrateur avec ses élèves. Certes, il avait le souci de la santé de ses danseurs, on ne pouvait pas l'y prendre à défaut, mais il serrait parfois un peu trop la bride. Victor avait enfin retrouvé le goût d'aller plus loin après des mois et de mois de désespoir…

Le problème, c'était que Yakov n'en savait rien.

Docile mais pas moins frustré, Victor reprit son entrainement, ignorant le regard non-convaincu de Yuri qui restait bloqué sur son aîné malgré que lui-même s'échauffait à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Le jeunot sentait que quelque chose changeait chez le champion mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi ni d'où cela lui venait. Qu'il se comporte comme un idiot n'était pas nouveau, qu'il cherche à modifier son programme pour surprendre son public aussi, mais qu'il se perde dans son propre enthousiasme comme un imbécile heureux ne l'était pas. On aurait presque dit un adolescent venant de tomber amoureux. Ridicule. Puis stupide, surtout ! On parlait de Victor Nikiforov !

S'il savait…

Victor et l'amour, c'était un monde tortueux et compliqué. Sa vie ne lui avait laissé que peu d'opportunités de concilier les deux. Habitué au patin depuis tout petit, il avait eu vite fait d'oublier le reste, malgré les quelques relations qu'il avait essayé de nouer à l'occasion. Selon ses envies, il avait pu se trouver des partenaires sans trop de problèmes, mais une alarme en lui avait toujours hurlé à son cœur qu'il devait faire attention, que les gens pouvaient simplement convoiter le champion en lui et non l'homme, ou bien son corps plutôt que sa personnalité, ce qui lui avait donné la fâcheuse tendance à mettre une grande distance entre lui et les autres. Il avait beau être ouvert et accessible, son cœur ne se laissait pas avoir facilement. Et lorsque l'on devient une personne publique, la prudence est mot d'ordre afin d'éviter tout scandale malvenu.

Dans ce cas, d'où lui venait ce coup de foudre pour Yuuri Katsuki ? Comment ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait-il pu, alors qu'il s'était montré à lui dans un état déplorable, faire fondre la glace qui avait gelé son cœur ? Parce que, officiellement, il était tombé amoureux d'un ivrogne qui lui avait demandé de devenir son coach après avoir improvisé un concours de Pole-danse pendant un banquet. Dans la catégorie 'anti-glamour', on n'était pas mal !

Alors pourquoi cette chaleur dans son cœur ? Pourquoi tant de couleurs et de lumières dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi cette sensation de légèreté ?

 _Parce que je vais mal, en ce moment_.

Sa conclusion lui coupa toute euphorie. Il avait un peu peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

 _Je suis peut-être vraiment un idiot, finalement… Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas vraiment tombé amoureux mais plutôt… je cherche une corde de sortie._

Yuuri était entré et sorti de sa vie en une soirée. Il y était entré par magie, victime d'un manque d'attention de son idole – auquel il avait vite remédié – et l'avait tiré de ses tourments le temps d'une danse, avant de disparaitre en pleine nuit, reconduit à l'hôtel par son coach quand ils avaient tous eu le dos tourné. Celestino était sans conteste du genre efficace.

En reprenant les éléments de la soirée point par point, Victor essaya de comprendre ses sentiments.

Il avait blessé le cœur du Japonais. Ça, c'était une première chose. Se sachant sensible à la douleur d'autrui mais assez inefficace quand il s'agissait d'y remédier, Victor avait immédiatement développé une profonde empathie et beaucoup de regrets pour le sort de ce pauvre jeune homme. Dans ce cas, avait-il fait preuve d'une inconsciente pitié en dansant avec Yuuri ?

Non. Ce jeune Japonais lui avait réellement semblé agréable, le genre avec lequel il avait totalement voulu passer du temps. Yuuri ne l'avait pas forcé à danser avec lui, Victor s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ce jeu en toute connaissance de cause.

A trop réfléchir, Victor était en train de détruire son propre souvenir et il se maudit pour ça. Il y avait encore cinq minutes, il tourbillonnait librement sur la glace, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment nouveau et gratifiant, et maintenant, il remettait en cause ses sentiments en les faisant passer pour un instant de perdition. Mais il était plus qu'évident que son intérêt pour le Japonais avait été facilité par ses mauvaises conditions psychique et sentimentale. Il était entré dans sa vie comme le sauveur de son cœur malade. Mais est-ce que cela aurait la même histoire s'il s'était agi d'une autre personne ? Yuuri était-il particulier ?

Victor ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas répondre 'oui', à cette question. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un inconnu.

Et pourtant, penser ça signifierait se voiler la face. Yuuri avait sans aucun doute changer quelque chose en lui. Victor avait été touché au cœur, il devait comprendre pourquoi.

Cette histoire de coach avait été l'élément déclencheur, c'était après ces mots que le Russe avait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait touché ? Sans doute l'intérêt candide du jeune Japonais pour lui. Victor avait entraperçu une possibilité d'avenir, lui qui voulait tout quitter, et avait reçu cette demande pile alors qu'il avait saisi la subtilité de la danse de Yuuri. Ce qui lui avait entre autres plu chez ce Japonais, c'était qu'il avait su provoquer une affabulation chez lui. Pendant un instant, Victor s'était vu en entraineur, il avait fantasmé sur cette nouvelle vie. Yuuri lui avait donné un rêve, éphémère mais coloré.

 _Du coup, je l'aime ou je l'utilise ?_

« Vitya ! Concentre-toi ! »

L'interpelé s'emmêla les pieds et tomba encore une fois sur le nez, ce qui fit hurler de rire le jeune Yuri.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, bon sang ! recommença Yakov. Tu ne peux pas trouver un juste milieu entre l'euphorie et la déprime ?! Je n'arrive plus à te suivre !

_Tch ! Le vieux devient bipolaire, maintenant… Manquait plus que ça…

_ Toi, retourne bosser ! »

Yakov dépensait une énergie considérable à engueuler deux athlètes en même temps.

Profitant de ce changement d'attention, Victor reprit tranquillement sa danse, tentant de rester concentré sur autre chose que sur ce souvenir dont il ne savait plus quoi faire. Amoureux ou pas amoureux ?

 _Il faudrait que je le revoie, pour être sûr… Si la prochaine fois que mes yeux se posent sur lui, quelque chose se passe en moi, j'assumerai totalement mes sentiments_.

Il se fit cette promesse en jurant de jouer franc-jeu.

En attendant, il avait une dernière compétition à gagner cette saison, et il comptait bien – malgré les protestations de Yakov – y caler tous ses quadruples pour engranger le maximum de points et distancer ses concurrents. Il n'avait eu le plaisir d'exécuter cette prouesse qu'une seule fois, et le succès avait été au rendez-vous. Des milliers de partages de sa performance sur les réseaux sociaux et une médaille à la clé. Décidément, Yakov était castrateur au possible pour oser lui interdire de refaire cet exploit !

Le souci que craignait Victor quant à son programme, c'était l'interprétation. Il n'avait jamais eu trop de problème pour imiter des sentiments dans ses danses, mais ses récents bouleversements sentimentaux risquaient d'influer sur l'exécution de ses pas. Si seulement il pouvait se mettre au point sur ses émotions avant le championnat… cela lui ôterait une épine du pied ! Hélas, Yuuri était apparemment en route pour le Japon – si ce n'est déjà arrivé – et n'était pas très actif sur les réseaux sociaux – oui, Victor avait cherché ses comptes sur Instagram, Facebook, Twitter et tout ce qui existe dans ce genre.

Il allait devoir faire un gros travail sur lui-même pour calmer ses émois en attendant d'obtenir à nouveau des nouvelles de lui.

0*O*o*O*0

 _Alea jacta est_ , comme le diraient certains hommes des temps passées. Victor avait, en quelques sortes, jeté les dés de sa propre vie.

Peu de temps après sa résolution quand à Yuuri et sa récente victoire à ce qui fut la dernière présentation de son programme de la saison, il avait obtenu un jour de congé bien mérité pour avoir le plaisir de passer du temps avec cette brave bête qu'était Makkachin. Les deux amis avaient joué ensembles, s'étaient câlinés, baladés, chamaillés – bref, des vrais enfants – avant de finalement prendre un temps de pause en début d'après-midi. Le champion russe s'était confortablement installé dans son canapé, son chien sur lui qui dormait tendrement, les pieds sur les coussins, et profitait de ce moment de détente pour naviguer sur le web avec son téléphone.

En ce qui concernait les _news_ dans domaine du patinage artistique, Chris essuyait les dégâts d'une soirée trop arrosée mais rayonnait de bonheur, ce qui était assez rassurant. Yuri, quant à lui, alors qu'il était supposé s'entrainer sans relâche, avait trouvé le moyen de se sauver pendant peut-être une heure, pour s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure à son goût – il fallait peut-être lui dire un jour que Yakov aussi maitrisait les réseaux sociaux et que ce n'était absolument pas discrets de se poser en selfie pendant un temps supposé d'entrainement. Un jour, Yuri se ferait avoir… Et pour finir, JJ était en vacances sur une plage tropicale quelconque avec sa fiancée. Quel veinard, celui-là ! Un cadre romantique et une fiancée ! Il avait déjà tout ce que Victor désirait alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans ! Le Russe était jaloux comme un pou. De toute façon, il n'appréciait que très moyennement ce narcissique. Le jour où il calmerait son orgueil, peut-être que Victor ferait l'effort de se montrer sympathique avec lui – mais pour en arriver là, il y avait du chemin à faire !

Victor était en train d'hésiter à poster ou non une photo de Makkachin endormi sur lui lorsqu'il vit, dans son fil d'actualités Facebook, un lien qui avait été partagé… beaucoup trop de fois pour pouvoir nier qu'il s'agissait d'un buzz. Le titre attira de suite son regard lagon perçant : Yuuri Katsuki reprend le programme de Victor Nikiforov sur « Stay close to me ».

Le destin s'amusait un peu trop d'eux deux.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser au Japonais pendant son dernier championnat…

 _Attends… Mon championnat était avant-hier et la vidéo a été postée… Oh !_

Par calcul du décalage horaire, Victor déduisit que la vidéo avait été postée en soirée, quelques heures après le championnat. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient patinés en même temps le même programme ? Le Russe sentit sa fibre romantique trembloter.

 _Non, calme-toi. Calme-toi…_

Cela tombait beaucoup trop bien. Durant sa propre performance, la diva qu'il était avait trouvé pertinent de lui envoyer en tête ses souvenirs de Yuuri. Puisqu'il était en plein questionnement sentimental, penser à son éventuel coup de foudre lui avait donné la force de fantasmer sa danse à merveille. D'habitude, il comptait sur son imagination pour ce qui tournait autour de l'interprétation – chose qui lui avait toujours réussi – mais cette fois, il s'était transposé dans une relation amoureuse avec Yuuri, de quoi donner de la consistance à son programme. Et sortir ses quatre quadruples ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi simple, grâce à ça.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, il cliqua sur le lien et laissa la vidéo s'enclencher. En toute honnêteté – et peut-être par orgueil –, Victor ne croyait pas possible que l'on reprît son programme à la perfection, surtout qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus complexes qu'il ait créé. Si ça se trouve, cette vidéo était un _fail_ complet de la part de Yuuri. Aïe. Mauvais pour l'image, ça.

Aussi le quintuple champion fût-il sceptique au début, il ne tarda cependant pas à revoir tout son jugement en voyant le visage hautement expressif du patineur. Les émotions associées à cette nostalgique musique lui seyaient à merveille, et même plus qu'au Russe. Sa jeunesse, sa candeur, tout était fait pour coller avec la danse, elle était faite pour lui. Encore une fois, Victor constata à quel point son corps jouait des instruments. Et les sauts ! Les sauts étaient parfaits, précis ! Les quatre quadruples étaient passés sans problème.

Sans aucune pression, sans vis-à-vis, sans regard extérieur, Yuuri était autre. Roi de l'angoisse, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait été incapable de cette prouesse en public. Et pourtant… s'il corrigeait cela, quelle divinité du patin deviendrait-il ! Certainement que cette vidéo était tournée à son insu, car pas une fois il ne sembla remarquer l'objectif de la caméra. Yuuri devait être dans un état à l'heure qu'il était…

Victor fit preuve d'une concentration extrême pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle. Une pointe de nostalgie perçait son cœur lorsqu'il se concentrait sur ce que cette danse renvoyait comme émotion. « Stay close to me ». Lors de sa propre représentation, le champion s'était imaginé dire ça au jeune danseur de son souvenir, le Yuuri bourré qui avait fait battre son cœur, pour rendre sa danse plus intense, mais maintenant il se demandait à qui le Japonais adressait-il cette prière silencieuse ?

Avait-il reproduit ce programme en guise d'hommage à son idole ou était-il concerné par ce qui s'en dégageait ? Evidemment, Victor espérait qu'il s'agisse de la seconde option. Quitte à faire de Yuuri l'objectif de sa vie, il voulait que cela soit réciproque. Un désir normal pour une personne prétendument amoureuse.

 _Le suis-je seulement ?_

A la fin de la vidéo, Victor lâcha sans égard son téléphone qui chut lamentablement entre les oreillers du canapé, attirant vaguement l'attention de Makkachin.

Ce jeune homme, beauté timide mais cœur immense, avait pour la deuxième fois touché  
Victor en son âme.

« Il m'a vaincu sur mon propre programme… »

Le caniche remua la queue en croyant qu'on parlait de lui. Il offrit une léchouille à la main inerte de son maître, ne se formalisant pas de son manque de réaction. C'était assez habituel que cet homme se perde dans ses pensées. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, un grand sourire gagna le visage du champion, qui redressa tendrement la tête de son chien pour lui faire part de ses états-d'âmes :

« Je suis fixé, Makkachin. Maintenant j'en suis sûr : je l'aime ».

Le chien aboya joyeusement et, à peine une seconde plus tard, le champion russe était dans sa chambre, une valise posée sur le lit qu'il remplissait d'affaires.

 _Hum… Une seule ne suffira pas. Je vais me les faire livrer_.

Il fut obligé de plier consciencieusement chacun de ses vêtements pour gagner le maximum de place. Yakov lui en avait souvent fait critique, mais Victor emportait toujours dix fois trop d'affaires quand il voyageait. Il aimait avoir le choix et retrouver son chez lui partout où il allait, ce qui le poussait inconsciemment à s'étaler en long, en large et en travers.

Makkachin sautait partout, ressentant l'excitation de son maître.

« Cette fois-ci, tu viens avec moi, Makkachin. Je ne te laisserai pas, c'est promis ».

Le chien reconnaissait la phrase 'tu viens avec moi' et comprit qu'il allait voyager aussi. Difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus égayé. Les doigts de Victor tremblèrent d'excitation mal contenue lorsqu'il acheta en ligne son billet. Par chance, un avion partait dans la nuit pour Tokyo et, même si le billet était cher, la transaction se fit sans attendre.

Il avait tout juste le temps de passer annoncer la nouvelle à Yakov !

« On y va, Makka ! »

Sa valise au poing, et après avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres de son appartement, Victor s'élança vers l'ascenseur en chantonnant joyeusement. Il se demandait à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il fût aussi heureux.

Dehors, la neige inondait Saint-Pétersbourg d'un sublime manteau blanc, malgré le mois d'avril tout juste éclot sur les calendriers. Victor laissait ses pas marquer la neige dans un silence mutin, les lèvres tordues sur un petit sourire satisfait et candide. Il fantasmait sur ce que sa vie allait devenir. Demain, un autre avenir commencerait pour lui, un saut vers l'inconnu mais qu'il se savait prêt à faire, rien que pour les beaux yeux de Yuuri.

Devant la patinoire, il abandonna sa grosse valise en demandant à son caniche de la surveiller soigneusement et commanda un taxi avec son téléphone. Celui-ci l'attendrait dans une bonne heure et demi à une rue du canal Griboïedov, ce qui laissait environ quinze minutes à Victor pour dire au revoir.

Il voulait, après avoir fait ses adieux, marcher encore un peu seul dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg avant de prendre l'avion, marcher seul comme pour dire au revoir à sa ville natale.

Il déboula donc comme un rocher en pied-de-mont dans la patinoire, où Yakov finissait une interview visiblement importante avec un journaliste. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient l'attendre, vue la tête qu'ils tiraient. Poliment, le journaliste s'éclipsa pour 'aller chercher des cafés', ayant compris que le jeune patineur voulait parler en privé avec son entraineur. A voir le silence religieux du lieu, Yuri devait être parti depuis déjà au moins trente minutes, puisque son grand-père l'avait réclamé pour la soirée, chose que le vieil entraineur n'avait pas pu refuser.

« Yakov !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Vitya ? interrogea le plus âgé tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur la table. Tu es de repos aujourd'hui, tu devrais en profiter à fond pour te reposer ! N'oublie pas que demain, tu…

_ J'arrête le patin ! »

Yakov perdit l'usage de la parole. Vu le sourire du champion, il devait avoir mal entendu – l'âge, sans doute. Heureusement pour son pauvre cœur, Victor allait répéter ses paroles plus calmement, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai décidé de devenir entraineur comme toi ! Je pars au Japon pour m'occuper de Yuuri Katsuki ! »

Mais il ne rigolait pas en plus !

« Vi… Victor… ? »

Réussir à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot dans cette situation relevait de l'exploit. Victor joua sur l'effet de surprise pour lui donner des détails de sa destination, des remerciements et des adieux chaleureux. Il osa même le serrer dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir en galopant comme un angelot sur son nuage.

Une fois seul, Yakov resta muré dans le silence pendant bien vingt secondes, analysant la portée de cette décision avec une horreur grandissante. Le journaliste revint avec deux cafés et bondit sur place lorsqu'une voix grave et enragée sortit de ce pauvre corps usé :

« VICTOR NIKIFOROV ! »

Malgré son âge avancé, il partit en courant dans la direction où avait disparu son champion, complètement hors de lui, ignorant son invité qui laissa tomber les boissons au sol en hurlant de peur.

L'entraineur eut peur que Victor s'en soit déjà allé dans un taxi, mais fort heureusement, il le vit de loin, traversant un pont enneigé, doublé par camions, voitures et motos, valise à la main comme un exilé que l'on chassait. Une émotion sourde gagna le vieil entraineur en contemplant cette silhouette arpenter le trottoir blanc, tête baissée au sol, vêtu d'habits sombres comme pour se fondre dans la nuit. Il avait l'impression de revoir son petit Vitya à huit ans après sa fugue. L'enfant avait traversé la ville seul, avec son sac à dos, en plein hiver, pour trouver le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait chez lui. Le voir repartir dix ans plus tard, dans le sens inverse, c'était beaucoup trop pour le cœur de Yakov. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose avec lui.

« Vitya ! »

Il faisait un froid polaire. Et pourtant ! C'était la crainte d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal qui gelait d'effroi le pauvre entraineur. Son Victor était-il triste ? Déçu ? Blessé ? Pourquoi une telle décision ? Pourquoi le quitter ? Pourquoi foutre en l'air sa carrière comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ?

« N'y vas pas ! Reste ici ! »

Yakov détestait montrer ses faiblesses, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la détresse de sa voix de le trahir. Rongé par l'inquiétude, ses yeux bleus s'agrippèrent férocement à son protégé, comme si la simple puissance de son regard pouvait le retenir en Russie, à ses côtés, parrainé à ses bons soins comme il en avait toujours été depuis vingt ans.

Mais le regard de Victor ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa détermination.

Evidemment qu'il partait sur un coup de tête, ça se voyait. Cette tête en l'air de champion ne pouvait pas planifier à l'avance le moindre départ, il n'écoutait que son cœur et ses envies. Alors d'où lui venait cette confiance alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la page de ce qui fut le fil rouge de sa vie ? Pensait-il sincèrement s'accomplir en devenant le coach de ce Japonais que personne ne connaissait, arrivé dernier au Grand Prix ? Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Yakov ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer les motivations de son disciple. Il aurait pu lui sortir qu'il était enceint que ça aurait été pareil !

On connaissait à Victor un caractère papillonnant, mais là, ça allait trop loin !

« Tu as été un coach parfait, Yakov. Et tu le resteras ».

Apparemment, ce crétin d'assisté s'était senti obligé de réconforter son entraineur – car ayant sans doute senti sa détresse. En même temps, ils se considéraient tous les deux comme père et fils – depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Victor avait beau être un idiot, il sentait ce genre de choses.

Un bus les doubla bruyamment alors que le champion rebroussa chemin pour se planter devant son entraineur. Celui-ci entrevit une possibilité de le ramener à la maison et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il se surprit donc à menacer son protégé, espérant faire écho dans sa tête de toutes les conséquences futures de ce choix :

« Tu ne pourras plus revenir ».

Ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. Yakov espéra que Victor l'aimât assez pour reconsidérer sa résolution. Quitter la Russie, c'était quitter l'équipe, devenir un concurrent, un inconnu, un étranger. C'était perdre leur complicité, c'était s'en aller pour une durée indéterminée loin de son confort, loin de ses racines, loin de sa 'famille'. La dernière chose qui pouvait retenir Victor, c'était bien ça. Une famille. La famille qu'il n'avait pas eu dans son enfance.

Ce chantage devait marcher !

Victor lâcha sa valise. Yakov eut un sursaut d'espoir ! Il lâchait son bagage comme s'il abandonnait son projet ! C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Victor ne partait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Son Victor, son champion, allait rester parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ?

La main caressante du jeune adulte passa sur la joue de l'entraineur, puis ce fut une paire de lèvre qui frôla son oreille dans une étreinte qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux. Petit, c'était toujours comme ça que Victor avait introduit ses câlins. Au cas où on le rejetterait – car y étant hélas habitué –, il laissait le temps à la personne enlacée de le repousser. Donc, il montait d'abord sa main sur la joue de la personne qu'il voulait enlacer, puis il enroulait doucement ses bras autour du cou en déposant sa tête sur le creux de l'épaule, avant de finalement se laisser reposer sur ce câlin comme s'il s'agissait d'une béquille.

Mais cette fois, Victor s'arrêta à la première étape.

« До свидания »

Et il embrassa sa joue.

« Désolé de ne pas t'écouter ».

Yakov pensa alors qu'il était en train de se faire avoir comme un con. Victor jouait sur cette fibre paternelle entre eux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Par sa petite bise innocente, il faisait un caprice d'enfant en sachant que, pour son propre bonheur, il devait aller au bout de son désir et, surtout, il savait pertinemment que son entraineur ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Victor n'était plus un enfant.

Victor s'en allait.

Et jusqu'à l'aéroport, où Yakov l'avait suivi, il ne pipa pas un mot sur ses motivations ou sur son avenir.

Et même une fois l'avion parti, après un ultime coup de gueule, Yakov ne put pas concevoir qu'il l'avait laissé s'en aller comme ça !

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres, moi ?_

Comment expliquer sans trop de détails que le champion mondial avait claqué la porte au nez de tous ses fans pour aller entrainer un poulain à l'autre bout du monde sans aucune raison apparente ?

Yakov entendait déjà les questions des journalistes grouiller à ses oreilles. Et honnêtement ? Ça le saoulait d'avance.

0*O*o*O*0

Après toute une épopée plus ou moins facile à travers l'archipel extrême-oriental, Victor débarqua enfin à la gare d'Hasetsu, remarquant à quel point il faisait sensation depuis qu'il avait quitté Tokyo. Plus l'on s'éloignait du grand centre urbain et plus la présence d'un étranger était curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'un Occidental, rendu seul, pouvait bien faire dans un lieu si reculé ? La nuit, en plus ? Du tourisme ?

S'ils savaient !

Victor savait très bien où trouver Yuuri. En tant que patineur professionnel, le jeune Japonais était devenu une personne publique, qui avait laissé fuiter des informations au fil des interviews. Hasetsu n'étant pas une ville au gabarit de la capitale japonaise, Victor allait bien finir par trouver les fameuses sources chaudes de sa famille. Yutopia, de ce qu'il savait.

Ayant dormi dans l'avion comme un bébé, Victor ne sentit pas encore le contre-coup du décalage horaire. Il était quatre heures du matin – heure locale – et il était seul dans les rues de la ville avec sa grosse valise et son chien. Makkachin, par contre, avait l'air épuisé. Le voyage en soute ne lui plaisait jamais vraiment, son maître se sentit coupable.

« Promis, Makka. On arrive bientôt ».

Cependant, vu l'état de son chien, il préféra faire une pause dans un parc, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour laisser l'ami de sa vie faire une petite sieste. Assis sur l'extrémité d'un banc, le patineur sortit une grosse écharpe de son bagage pour l'enrouler autour de Makkachin, qui se mit à dormir près de lui, la tête et une patte posées sur sa cuisse. Complètement attendri par cette vision, le patineur prit tout son temps pour apprécier le moment. Avec toutes ses compétitions et ses entrainements, il avait trop délaissé Makkachin. Quitter la glace lui permettrait de renouer avec son caniche, de passer plus de temps avec lui. Ce voyage au Japon allait leur faire le plus grand bien. Un domaine différent pour courir et jouer, de l'espace rural et littoral, tout ce que Makkachin adorait mais ne trouvait pas à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Ça allait être le chien le plus heureux du monde, ici.

Lorsqu'il fut cinq heures du matin, le champion jugea qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à son chien pour se reposer – et lui-même commençait à avoir froid malgré les couches qui le protégeaient. La neige était tombée pendant la nuit et avait quelque peu continué pendant leur pause. Le paysage était sublime. Cette pure neige glissant entre les branches mortes des cerisiers donnait un aspect irréel au parc.

« Allons trouver un toit où nous abriter, Makka ! »

Le chien remua la queue après un bâillement, visiblement dans un meilleur état.

Il leur fallut entre une demi-heure et trois-quarts d'heure pour arriver à bon port. Par chance, le personnel se levait tôt à Yutopia et une douce lumière tamisée s'échappait des fenêtres.

Victor se permis d'entrer, étonnant grandement la dame qui s'activait dans l'entrée. Portant une série de draperies à bout de bras, elle arrêta son geste en contemplant cet étrange invité. Dans un anglais parfait, il lui présenta ses hommages et expliqua qu'il était arrivé de nuit et cherchait un lieu où se détendre après ce long voyage. A ses yeux, Yutopia constituait le lieu parfait, rustique, charmant, beau, chaleureux. Comblée de ces compliments, madame Katsuki – car elle s'était ainsi présentée à lui, ce qui avait achevé de le rassurer sur sa quête – l'autorisa à poser ses bagages dans l'entrée, le temps qu'il aille se baigner.

Ainsi, pendant que Makkachin sortait faire ses besoins dehors, le Russe rejoignit-il donc les bains publics, nullement étonné de ne croiser que peu de monde en cette heure matinale. Six heures du matin avaient déjà sonné lorsqu'il glissa son pied glacé dans l'eau chaude et relaxante du bain. Un plein sentiment de bienêtre le gagna immédiatement, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

 _J'aurais dû découvrir ça plus tôt ! C'est absolument génial !_

La température était parfaite. Habitué à jouer les divas, il caressa son bras en passant un peu d'eau dessus, puis reposa une serviette humide sur son front pour que son visage ne reste pas la dernière zone froide de son corps. Après avoir marché des heures, ce bain était une bénédiction des dieux ! Au moins !

Et le cadre, parlons-en ! Entre la pierre lisse et fraiche du sol, les statues mythiques et les plantes exotiques, tout était dépaysant dans cet endroit magique ! Une vraie beauté !

Victor accouda ses bras au muret du bain, savourant son moment de détente, puis soudainement, la porte claqua d'un bond, laissant apparaitre celui qu'il désirait tant voir, celui pour qui il avait parcourus tous ces kilomètres sans une once d'hésitation.

« Victor… »

Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri choqué, Yuuri tétanisé, Yuuri perdu. Yuuri adorable.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Sa question avait été murmurée au point où on pouvait se demander s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé ces mots. Mais pour ne plus lui mettre le moindre vent – le souvenir du Grand Prix était décidément très présent dans la tête du champion russe –, celui-ci prit le parti de ne pas le faire attendre une seconde de plus dans son incertitude. Il trouva donc particulièrement pertinent de se lever en plein milieu du bain avec son beau sourire d'ange – conscient qu'il vendait du rêve –, prenant une pose qui se voulait entrainante. De toute façon, il avait bien l'intention de faire craquer les défenses de son coup de cœur. Son amour devait être partagé et il ferait tout pour faire tomber Yuuri amoureux de lui.

Nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance, il exécuta donc un geste éloquent de la main, prenant garde à se mettre de biais par rapport à son vis-à-vis car sachant très bien que cela mettait son corps en valeur.

« Yuuri ! Je vais devenir ton coach ! Nous gagnerons la finale du Grand Prix ensemble ! »

Et un petit clin d'œil pour agrémenter son discours acheva de clore sa présentation. Il avait bien travaillé son entrée en matière pour être le plus attirant possible. De quoi aurait-il l'air si Yuuri le rejetait après tous ces efforts ? Mais Yuuri ne le rejetterait pas. A son niveau, il avait encore trop de réserves pour oser aller à l'encontre des volontés de son idole de toujours. Victor comptait bien tirer sur la corde sensible pour arriver à ses fins.

C'était un peu de l'abus des sentiments du plus jeune mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

Bien qu'il fît un peu froid en ce mois d'avril enneigé, Victor demeura debout, le temps de laisser son disciple pousser un cri de surprise. C'était attendrissant de lire cette émotion sur son visage, il ressemblait à un petit enfant devant le sosie du Père Noël.

Le quintuple médaillé remarqua que son petit ange s'était laissé aller en à peine trois mois. Il avait pris du ventre et des joues et, sans costume de scène, il ressemblait à monsieur Toutlemonde. Cependant, son apparence disgracieuse ne vint pas à bout de l'affection de Victor. C'était toujours ce corps qui avait interprété à merveille son programme, c'était toujours cette paire de lèvres qui avait réclamé son aide au banquet, c'était toujours Yuuri Katsuki qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il allait y avoir du travail à faire pour retrouver cette perfection sublime qui demeurait tapie au fond du cœur du Japonais, une perfection que Victor allait mettre en lumière. Un si beau joyau ne devait pas s'ignorer, il fallait l'exhiber aux yeux de tous !

Profitant du désarroi qu'il avait provoqué, Victor sortit complètement du bain en laissant son nouvel élève digérer la nouvelle. Cette moue figée d'incompréhension était à mourir de rire.

Il tira gentiment la manche du Japonais pour le forcer à le suivre, conscient que celui-ci n'avait que son magnifique fessier à regarder vu l'angle dans lequel il se faisait tirer.

« Yuuri~ ! gazouilla le Russe. Ta maman m'a donné un curieux vêtement, apprends-moi à le mettre !

_ Hein ?! Euh… oui, oui… »

Victor avait bien conscience qu'il ne laissait aucune marge de manœuvre pour que le jeune homme réfléchisse à sa proposition, mais son but était justement de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Mieux valait d'emblée l'habituer à sa présence. Il simula donc une incompréhension totale face au kimono de la pension, pour obliger Yuuri à le lui mettre. Voir ses doigts experts mais tremblants nouer les deux ficelles de son vêtement donna quelques idées indécentes au Russe, qu'il camoufla bien loin dans son cœur. Pas maintenant.

Toujours en le tirant à sa suite tel une princesse et son domestique, Victor l'amena dans l'immense salle à manger et commanda en masse de quoi boire et un petit en-cas. Il avait une folle envie de se détendre après son voyage et, surtout, après ces années de travail acharné. Yuuri était toujours aussi blasé, hésitant sur la conduite à prendre, mais bel et bien près de lui comme s'il essayait de graver son visage réel au fond de sa mémoire. Flatté de cet intérêt, Victor sifflota joyeusement en racontant sa vie de temps à autre, n'oubliant pas de témoigner d'à quel point il était heureux d'être ici. A défaut d'avoir charmé Yuuri, il avait au moins sa mère dans la poche.

Puis, vaincu par la fatigue, il ne se sentit pas partir pour une sieste aux pieds de la table, enlaçant Makkachin qui était venu se réfugier dans les bras chaux de son maître.

Yuuri n'avait toujours rien trouvé à dire.

Cependant, après une bonne et longue sieste entre les pattes de Makkachin, il lui sembla entendre du mouvement autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas le japonais mais une femme était vraisemblablement rentrée dans la pièce, complètement incrédule. Il lui sembla reconnaitre son prénom, prononcée avec l'accent du pays, dans la bouche de cette inconnue, qui s'adressait vraisemblablement à Yuuri. Victor, à cet instant précis, regretta amèrement de ne pas parler cette langue. Il reconnut également le nom de son pays et déduisit vaguement que la conversation tournait autour de lui, de ce qu'il comptait faire, de ses motivations, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 _Ah oui… La Russie… Yakov doit être harcelé par les journalistes, à l'heure qu'il est._

En même temps, pour que les choses soient claires et que son ancien entraineur ne cache rien à personne, Victor avait lui-même publié sur son compte Facebook qu'il était parti entraîner Yuuri Katsuki au Japon. Sauf que beaucoup devaient croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague – vu le caractère du personnage – et s'étaient moqués dans les réponses de son commentaire. Heureusement, le Russe ne s'en était pas formalisé.

 _On verra bien quand le moment sera venu._

Certains allaient s'arracher les cheveux. Yuri Plisetsky, par exemple.

Pourtant, en conférence de presse, Victor se souvenait avoir avoué que, bientôt, il lui faudrait raccrocher, qu'il était moins motivé, qu'il vieillissait, ou des trucs dans ce genre-là. Le phénomène était surprenant mais il semblait que personne n'avait relevé son témoignage. Les gens avaient ignoré ses états-d'âme, ils avaient nié l'évidence. Voilà ce qui agaçait profondément le patineur russe. Parce qu'il était doué, parce qu'il était **leur** légende, il devait continuer à patiner. Aucune place pour ses envies, ses rêves, ses amours. Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop !

Il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait aussi faire du bon travail en tant qu'entraineur ! Victor allait vivre comme il l'entendait à partir de maintenant ! Yuuri était la lumière de sa misérable existence, celui qui lui avait fait réalisé le drame de sa vie et qui avait su l'en tirer. Sa force, son courage, son amour. Yuuri allait devenir tout ça.

Une soudaine envie d'éternuer acheva de le réveiller. Tenant toujours Makkachin dans ses bras, il se redressa en position assise pour mieux analyser l'environnement où il était.

Il entendit Yuuri derrière lui baragouiner une petite phrase, ce qui le motiva à se retourner.

 _Je veux le voir…_

Le Japonais avait toujours un air un peu perdu mais ses yeux brillaient plus qu'auparavant. Vraisemblablement, ce que cette femme lui avait dit avait achevé de lui redonner pied dans la réalité. Mais qui était-elle ? Pas sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? Victor détestait briser les couples ou intervenir dans les relations des autres. Pourtant, pour les beaux yeux de Yuuri, il était prêt à le faire.

 _Je ferai mon enquête plus tard_. _Pour l'instant, je dois me contenter d'attirer son attention pour qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi_.

« J'ai faim… _Hungry_ … »

Mission réussie. Yuuri se sentit très concerné par son état et commença à paniquer, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Victor d'à quel point le stress de son disciple pouvait être handicapant. Vaincre ça en plus de sa timidité n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Le défi promettait d'être intéressant.

Autrement, peut-être que cette panique était liée au fait que le kimono de Victor commençait à glisser sur son épaule dans un geste hautement provoquant. Le Russe l'avait bien entendu remarqué mais il ne se rhabilla pas pour autant. Il voulait les yeux de Yuuri sur lui et ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins, même si cela signifiait bousculer un peu sa pudeur.

 _Je me demande si je m'y prends bien… Si ça se trouve, je vais juste le braquer à trop vouloir l'habituer à moi…_

« Q-que veux-tu manger ? »

Victor saisit cette perche au vol pour en apprendre plus sur son hôte.

« J'ai besoin de connaitre ton plat préféré pour t'entrainer ».

Non seulement il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, mais en plus Yuuri sembla touché de cet intérêt pour sa personne. Victor venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et en plus, pour ne rien enlever à son bonheur, le Japonais semblait avoir complétement oublié la jolie femme à côté de lui. Tant qu'il ignorait s'il s'agissait ou non d'une rivale pour le cœur du jeune patineur, il fallait nuancer leur proximité.

Bref, un plan de combat se dessinait dans la tête du Russe alors qu'on lui servit un des plus beaux plats qu'on ait cuisinés pour lui. C'était coloré, cela sentait diablement bon et nul doute que le goût allait être tout aussi divin.

« Wow ! Amazing ! »

La mère de Yuuri avait appelé ça : « Katsudon », ce qui semblait être un plat à base de porc pané. Une merveille. Ne perdant donc pas une seconde de plus, il attrapa ses baguettes et croqua avec plaisir dans la chair tendre de la viande, avant de subir un véritable orgasme gustatif.

« Вкусно ! »

L'injonction lui avait échappé, mais c'était réellement délicieux. Il se perdit en compliments pour témoigner de son bonheur de manger pareille chose. La mère était aux anges, Yuuri volait sur un petit nuage à l'idée de partager les goûts de son idole et Minako – si elle s'appelait bien comme ça – observait la scène avec un sourire mutin.

« Puisque Yuuri grossit vite, il n'en mangeait que lorsqu'il gagnait une rencontre ».

L'interpelé rougit qu'on parlât ainsi de lui sur le ton de la moquerie, il envoya à sa camarade un regard mitigé auquel elle ne répondit que par un sourire espiègle. Leur proximité était chaleureuse. Très chaleureuse. Au point où Victor se retint de bouillir. Heureusement, la moiteur du plat excusait ses joues un peu rouges. Habitué aux sourires de circonstance, il masqua son agacement en réfléchissant sur comment il pouvait poursuivre la conversation.

 _Tu m'as demandé d'être ton coach alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de me conquérir_?

Yuuri était incompréhensible. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras quatre mois auparavant devant tout le monde pour le réclamer à ses côtés. Certes, il était timide, mais son comportement actuel ressemblait plutôt à quelqu'un qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. « Oh, ça alors, Victor ! Tu veux devenir mon coach ? Je suis étonné ! Permets-tu que j'en parle à ma chère Minako avant de me réintéresser à toi ? »

 _Calme-toi, calme-toi… Fais la conversation… Force-le à ne parler qu'à toi…_

« Yuuri ? Tu as mangé du Katsudon récemment ?

_ Oh _yes_ , _yes_ ! Très souvent ! répondit-il avec un air de chérubin ».

 _Voilà pourquoi il a grossi…_

« Pourquoi donc ? sourit-il en retour, quand bien même il transpirait le faux. Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, pourtant ! »

 _Je suis un peu trop sec, non ? Oh bon sang, pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à me refreiner ? Je vais lui faire mauvaise impression à le titiller si durement alors qu'on ne se connait qu'à peine._

« Je ne pourrais rien t'enseigner du tout si tu restes gras comme un cochon ! Retrouve ta ligne du championnat de l'an dernier sinon… »

La tête de Yuuri en valait le détour. Victor se savait sévère et piquant mais il lui fallait toute l'attention de son disciple. Et puis, ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Sans endurance ni muscles, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer.

Il attrapa un grain de riz dissident qui s'accrochait à son visage pour le glisser à sa bouche avec son petit air angélique habituel.

« … sinon pas d'entrainement ».

Mission réussie, il venait de gagner définitivement l'attention du jeune Japonais.

« D'ici-là, pas de porc pané ! »

Ou peut-être venait-il de le briser psychologiquement…

Ne manquait plus que le coup de grâce :

« D'accord, mon petit cochon ? »

Première phase du plan de conquête activée.

Non seulement ils allaient gagner le Grand Prix à deux, mais en plus de ça, Yuuri lui tomberait dans les bras.

La soirée prit donc fin lorsque Yuuri l'aida à monter ses affaires dans ce qui allait devenir la chambre attitrée du champion russe – mieux que d'aller à l'hôtel, plus chaleureux et gratuit, surtout ! Puis il devait bien l'avouer : l'endroit était charmant. Le seul souci, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de canapé, meuble que Victor affectionnait beaucoup pour diverses raisons. Entre autres, il adorait s'y mettre à l'envers, les jambes derrière le dossier et la tête dans le vide, pour s'amuser, voir le monde autrement ou taquiner Makkachin qui était toujours perturbé de voir son maitre à l'envers.

Bref, Yuuri déposa le dernier carton avec un soupir fatigué.

« Pardon, cette petite pièce était la seule de libre ».

 _Trop mignon…_

En bon Japonais bien éduqué, le garçon se sentait obligé de présenter ses excuses pour tout et rien. Soit il ne s'agissait que d'une politesse mécanique, soit il était sincèrement inquiet du confort de son nouvel entraineur. Evidemment, pas la peine de faire un dessin pour comprendre que Victor espérait la deuxième option. Il n'était pas vraiment tranquille en ce qui concernait Yuuri. Le jeune homme faisait des mystères et n'osait pas lui confier ses pensées. Communiquer pouvait s'avérer compliqué à l'avenir.

 _Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois détendu avec moi… comme ce soir-là…_

Histoire de tâter le terrain, Victor se surprit à nouveau à provoquer son disciple :

« Tu as l'air inquiet ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu me paieras quand tu auras gagné ! Je t'enverrai la note !

_ Uh… _thank you_ …, fut tout ce que le jeune Japonais trouva à répondre ».

Quant au Russe, il s'accorda à penser qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Taquiner ses proches, c'est bien, c'est sympa, c'est amusant. Mais Yuuri n'était pas encore membre de ce cercle de confiance. Il fallait laisser un peu de temps. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Victor s'amusait comme un enfant des réactions mi-exagérées, mi-choquées de Yuuri. Celui-ci ne savait vraisemblablement pas sur quel pied danser. En même temps, cela se comprenait : il avait son idole devant les yeux qui allait vivre sous son toit pour l'entrainer en personne. Un rêve devenu réalité, en somme.

 _Le problème ici, c'est moi. Je suis tellement excité que je me sens obligé de faire n'importe quoi…_

Puis être jaloux de cette Minako, c'était d'un puéril ! Victor se savait au-dessus de ça !

 _Calme et maitrise. Calme et maitrise. Comme à l'entrainement._

Mais que faire de ce regard de chiot qui le fixait depuis le sol ? Touché au cœur, le Russe essaya de ne pas apprécier cette vision trop fantasmée qu'il était en train de construire à partir de cette simple scène. Rien à faire. Yuuri, agenouillé devant lui, le regard inquiet et attendrissant, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, était d'une beauté divine.

Par réflexe sans doute – car il aimait regarder les gens d'égal à égal –, Victor s'agenouilla devant son hôte, et ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait un peu mal jaugée les distances. C'était la première fois depuis leurs embrassades au banquet qu'ils étaient si proches. Tellement que les nuances noisette des yeux du Japonais lui apparaissaient clairement.

Il retrouvait ce regard si expressif qui l'avait fait craqué.

Et il craqua lui aussi.

« Yuuri. Je veux tout savoir sur toi ».

Ce n'était pas inné à Victor de dire ce qu'il était en train de dire. Parler à cœur ouvert ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. Dans l'univers du patinage, il se contentait de sourire et de dire à tout le monde qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, sans laisser place à ses états-d'âme. Là, il se livrait à une parole entièrement honnête. Le meilleur là-dedans, c'est qu'il ne se forçait même pas. Il était à ce point convaincu que Yuuri était l'être qu'il lui fallait que cette discrète déclaration lui échappait sans gêne, avec son fin sourire habituel.

 _Il ne comprendra pas que je me confesse à lui. Mais ça fait tout de même du bien de le dire._

A cet instant, le cœur de Victor était entièrement corrompu par ses émotions. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il allait trop loin pour leur première nuit sous le même toit. Mais tout était plus fort que lui, surtout cette main qu'il leva au menton de son disciple, une main innocente – parait-il – mais qui lui permettait de toucher enfin une peau chaude et douce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Et toujours, les mots de sa déclaration lui échappaient en un flot intarissable de questions. Des questions car il s'intéressait à lui, parce qu'il voulait tout connaitre – peu importe qu'il s'agisse de ses qualités ou de ses défauts –, parce qu'il l'aimait, tout bêtement.

« Où vas-tu patiner ? Tu aimes ta ville ? Une fille te plait-elle ? »

Ça, c'était pour son enquête personnelle. Il voulait tout savoir, il voulait avoir toutes les cartes en main pour sa stratégie de conquête.

Et puisqu'il était déjà allé trop loin dans le contact, il laissa son kimono couler de quelques centimètres sur ses épaules alors que son autre main caressait à travers le pull le bras tendu et tremblotant de Yuuri, jusqu'à atteindre ce poing fermé, vissé au sol.

 _Il m'a laissé le toucher jusque-là. Dois-je le prendre comme une victoire ?_

Certainement. Et les joues rouges de Yuuri témoignaient que son propre esprit était torturé de ce qu'il se passait.

« Avant de s'entrainer, il faut que l'on instaure une relation de confiance ».

 _Est-ce que je suis trop proche ? Que se passerait-il si j'approfondissait le contact ? Non, pas encore. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi…_

Mais ce fut Yuuri qui brisa le premier l'ambiance lourde de non-dits qui venait de s'installer. Il recula comme si une bête assoiffée de sang lui faisait face – c'était le cas de le dire ! – et partit se cogner au mur du couloir.

« Eh bien ? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? »

Victor n'était pas complètement idiot. Il savait qu'il avait trop abusé de la crédulité et du respect illimité que lui vouait son disciple, mais pour l'heure, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il joue le rôle du naïf trop tactile qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Il simula donc la surprise à merveille et passa entre les mailles du filet.

Cet événement lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : il devait à tout prix calmer ses nerfs.

Et ce qui est tout à fait génial avec cette conclusion, c'est qu'il n'y n'en fera certainement rien.

Un peu comme l'enfant, pris en flagrant délit la bouche recouverte de Nutella et le pot vide dans sa main, qui vous sors avec son sourire d'ange que cela ne se reproduira jamais. Trop tard. Quand on y a goûté une fois, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Victor ne se passera jamais de Yuuri.

Il avait essayé, ce soir-là, de dormir avec le Japonais pour, officiellement, agrandir leur amicale proximité, mais s'était sans surprise fait rejeté en bloc. Il avait entendu beaucoup de mouvement dans la chambre, comme si Yuuri réarrangeait sa chambre ou rangeait son bureau, mais la réponse était restée négative.

Vaincu par cette persévérance et par le loquet de la porte, le Russe était rentré bredouille dans sa chambre avec Makkachin sur les talons, qui ne devait rêver que d'enfin pouvoir dormir une nuit complète.

« Désolé pour aujourd'hui, Makka, s'excusa le maitre en lui frottant affectueusement les oreilles une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis sur le futon. J'ai été insupportable aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme pour confirmer cette déclaration – alors qu'il n'en savait strictement rien –, le chien aboya joyeusement avant d'offrir une léchouille au nez de son meilleur ami. Victor rit doucement en lui frottant la tête, ajustant leur position pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s'allonger sous les draps. Makkachin se roulait en boule, le truffe dépassant du futon, vraisemblablement déjà bien parti pour une nuit de repos.

Ce ne fut pas le cas du patineur.

Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop riche en émotions pour qu'il puisse dormir comme si de rien n'était. Il avait beau faire le fier et sourire à tout va, il n'empêche qu'un élan d'angoisse le prit alors qu'il était là, allongé en silence, dans le premier vrai moment de calme de sa journée, le genre de moment qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de résumer ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _Je suis parti. J'ai arrêté le patin. J'ai quitté mon pays sur un coup de tête. J'ai revu Yuuri. J'ai été accepté chez lui…_

Il s'allongea sur le côté, face à la porte, comme si son bien-aimé allait entrer d'une minute à l'autre, ce qui serait parfaitement insensé, à moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire. Le drap doux caressait sa peau nue comme une caresse érotique après l'amour. Une vague inouïe de sentiments vinrent inonder son cœur. De l'amour à l'incertitude, en passant par la tristesse ou la colère.

 _L'angoisse… Je l'ai vraiment fait ! Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable !_

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, par un banal réflexe de défense et d'autoprotection face au monde extérieur qui pourrait le juger.

 _Et le pire là-dedans…_

Il ôta ses mains, dévoila un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles et un regard qu'il sentait humide.

… _c'est que je ne regrette absolument pas ! Je suis tellement excité !_

Trop heureux pour s'endormir tout de suite, il attrapa son téléphone et repassa la vidéo de ce bel homme dansant sur son programme. Beau. Parfait. Désirable.

« Yuuri… Je te jure que tu retrouveras cet instant de gloire… Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout… Juste… _Stay close to me_ … »

L'émotion continua d'humidifier ses yeux et il eut le réflexe de se retourner vers Makkachin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chien se laissa faire, appréciant cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui sembla que son maitre pleurait mais ne ressenti aucune tristesse émanant de lui. Rassuré, le chien s'endormit, suivi bientôt par Victor, plus motivé que jamais.

* * *

 **Eh sérieusement ! Ça marche ou pas, ce Victor calculateur qui joue le rôle du tebê de service ? XD Je trouve ça crédible mais j'ai peur en même temps de m'éloigner du personnage. D'un autre côté, c'est le genre de mec que je voie bien prêt à tut au nom de l'amour…**

 **Oh bon sang ! Ce personnage me rend déjà dingue ! Moi qui espérais faire une fic à la con, je suis en train de me torturer la tête parce que je ne le comprend pas ! Argh ! Victor, bordel ! Qui es-tuuuuuu ?! Q^Q**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à réagir pour donner vos interprétations du personnage, ça pourra très certainement m'aider !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
